


The Major, and their Ward

by Mandakatt



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Anxiety Attacks, Bodyguard, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Guns, Lots of sarcasm, M/M, Marine Corps, Military, Past Torture, Randomness, Reader is gender neutral, Sarcasm, Shooting Things, Slow Build, Suspense, Violence, child is sarcastic for her age, gun toting babysitter, mainly bad guys, more tags as I think of them, possible forshadowing, reader is not putting up with anyone's shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-10-13 22:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10522995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandakatt/pseuds/Mandakatt
Summary: You're an ex-marine, who'd earned their star as Major, before you were honorably discharged due to an injury.Working for a Security company, you took on a contract to be the bodyguard of the Prime Ministers Daughter - Yumi.Terrorist groups seek to kidnap the girl, and use her as leverage against the Prime Minister -- or so you think.You will do anything to prevent the girl from getting kidnapped, even if it means joining up with Overwatch after the recall....





	1. Chapter 1

“What were you like when you were little?”

You blinked in surprise at the question, looking down at the young girl that had latched herself onto your arm. She tilted her head, waiting quietly for your reply before a soft smile crossed your features. You reached out with your free hand and gently ruffled her hair.

After a moment a smirk played across your features as you spoke. “I was a brat.”

She giggled and smiled brightly up at you. “Are you lying Major?”

You gave off a soft snort of a laugh and hummed softly. “Maybe. But then again, I did a lot of growing up. You asked what I was like as a kid love, and I am sure I was pretty different from how I am now.”

“I can’t see you being a brat.” She stated seriously, which caused you to give off a loud bark of laughter.

“Is that so?” You smiled as you gently pulled her along, heading back to her room. “Well, I have some stories I could tell you, of all the trouble I caused at the orphanage, and at my parents’ home that may make you think otherwise.”

She smiled brightly, almost skipping along beside you as you opened her bedroom door. You couldn’t help but smile as she bounded into her room, scooping up her favorite plush as she climbed up onto her bed.  Gently sitting down next to her you leaned back on your hands, watching her as she settled in, resting that plush in her lap. It was hard to believe that her smile had been hidden for almost a year before you arrived, causing your lips to draw themselves into a thin line when you remembered what she had gone through.

“Major,” She began. “What was the orphanage like?”

“Crowded.” Your brow furrowed as you pondered over the memory. “There were a lot of us that had lost our families during the Omnic Crisis. Too many.” You frowned a little then shook your head. “But, the orphanage I was at did what they could with all of us. But I was notorious for sneaking extra sweets. Used to get me into so much trouble when they found out I’d share them with the younger kids.”

She giggled. “You stole sweets?!”

“Every day after supper. Extra pastries, or candies they had lying about. No sweets were safe!” You chuckled as you reached out, gently tickling at her belly, causing her to laugh and squirm against your fingers.  “I used to give them to the kids that had trouble sleeping at night.”

“Ah! You do that for me too! The kitchen staff gets so mad!”

You chuckled softly and hummed as you nodded. It seemed that her nightmares had finally started to ebb, along with her anxiety with certain situations since you came into her life. You were no medic, but you hoped they would both get better in time.

“When did you get adopted?” She asked quietly.

“I was a little older than you. I had just turned 10 when my family came to adopt me.” You let your eyes glance upwards toward the ceiling, another soft hum passing your lips. “I was almost the oldest child in the orphanage, and didn’t expect it really. I figured I’d grow old there.”

You hummed a little. “But, the Yamada’s were nice enough. Strict in a way that I needed, yet very kind. Papa Yamada was in the Military, I followed in his footsteps as I was quite inspired by him. I joined the same branch. And strived to be as strong as he was.”

“Papa Yamada?” She tilted her head, trying to form your adopted father’s last name on her tongue. You chuckled softly and gave a nod.

“Yep.”

“But that is not your name Major.”

“Right you are love.” You smiled. “They honored me by letting me keep my birth name. To remember my family by as a form of honor. The Yamada’s were Japanese, like your Papa and Mom are, and family and honor come first.”

She titled her head. “Mikami Yumi!” she laughed as she blurted out her name, causing you to chuckle, almost proud as she stated it the honorific way. You reached out, and ruffled her hair again smiling at her giggle.

“Yes, that is your name Yumi.”

“Major, do you want my last name?” She looked up at you expectantly.

You blinked then laughed softly. “No, that is your last name. You should keep it.”

She frowned a little. “But I want you to be Mikami. I want you to be family.” She shuffled a bit next to you, leaning against your arm. Smiling softly you moved so you could gently place your arm around her shoulders, and pulled her to your side.

“I already am young miss. I do not have to be family by name, to care about you.”

Yumi smiled then, and leaned into you, nuzzling at your shoulder as she brought that plush up into her arms and hugged it tightly. You chuckled softly, and looked down at her. “You really like that gift that much huh?”

“Yes!” She smiled brightly. “You got it for me Major, of course I like it! Best birthday ever!” She nuzzled her face into it, giggling softly.  You chuckled, and gently combed your fingers through her hair, again glad that you could make the young girl smile, even if it was with something simple as a stuffed animal.

“Major…?” She started, before looking up at you. “Can you tell me something else?”

“Hmn?” You turned your head, lifting a brow gently as you looked down at her.

“How did you get your magic eye?” Her brows lifted, smiling still.

You blinked before a smile softly played at your lips. You brought your hand up to pet fingers lightly across the scar that rested under your left eye that stopped at your cheek. Your furrowed your brow in thought as you wondered how you were going to tell this story. “Well…”

“Did an angel give it to you? Mama said angels give magic presents!”

You smiled a bit more, and gave a gentle shake of your head. “No, I didn’t get it from an angel. I actually got it from a man.” Your voice was soft as you tilted your head back to remember.

“But you said it was magic?” She blinked up at you.

Chuckling softly you lowered your gaze to her, opening both eyes. “It is. It’s magical enough that it lets me see who has a good heart, and I know you have one of the biggest, best hearts in the world.” You gently tapped your finger against her nose causing her to giggle. “And I keep it closed for a reason, so that people don’t know it’s magic till I open it.”

She smiled brightly and you hummed softly in thought. Your injury had happened when you were in the military, shortly after you had received your star for your rank as Major. You frowned a little as once more you brought your fingers up to that scar on your cheek. You weren’t completely blind in your left eye, you could still see shapes and movement, but people judged you upon the fact that the color of the eye had changed to almost a milky white compared to your normal eye color, seeing it as a weakness. You however saw it now as an advantage. You were used to it anyway, and you still could get the drop on anyone that came up on your ‘blind side.’

“The man didn’t mean to give me this magic eye,” You spoke quietly, a light frown still covering your features. In the back of your mind you wanted to believe that the injury had been an honest mistake. That your commanding officer held no malice toward you and challenged you to a match with the newer knives that were becoming standard issue, and he had moved to close as he struck. Once it healed, and you found you couldn’t see out of it entirely, and it wasn’t long after the military released you with an honorable discharge. “But, shortly after I got it, it lead me to you.”

Yumi smiled then. “So it really is magic!”

You chuckled. “Yes it is, because it helped your smile return shortly after I met you too.”

You carded your fingers through her hair as she giggled, something that she never did when you first met her. Yumi and her mother had been kidnapped, as a bargaining ploy against the Prime Minister. Demands were met, ransom paid, but only Yumi was returned. It was found out after, that her mother had been tortured to death in front of the young girl, and it was those events that haunt her still in her dreams.

You were assigned to be her bodyguard shortly after she was returned, and you remember your thoughts at the beginning of your assignment, calling yourself a glorified gun toting babysitter, but even though you were a bit bitter about being her guard, you couldn’t help but want to make the young girl smile, and it was your injury that had broken the ice between you.

“Right then young miss!” You exclaimed suddenly, before you spun about quickly taking the young girl into your arms and spinning her around, causing her to giggle. “It’s time for you, to try to get some sleep.” You gently drew her covers back, and tucked her gently into bed, pulling the covers all the way up to her neck, tucking her plush gently next to her.

She clung to the soft animal gently then glanced up at you as she grasped your sleeve. “Stay. Just a little bit?” Her fingers trembled slightly against the fabric, before you gave her a tender smile.

“Of course love.” You gently reached for her hand, untangling her fingers slowly and gently from your sleeve, before you wrapped your fingers about her hand in a tight grip, sitting at the edge of the bed.

She smiled and nuzzled into her pillow, her eyes fluttering closed as you then reached up, and gently pet your fingers once more through her hair, humming softly. You watched her breathing slow and even out, a smile crossing your face as you watched over her resting form. It was amazing to you how this little girl had worked her way so quickly into your heart, and how it shocked you a little to realize that you would do anything to protect her.

The world was still rather chaotic, her father, the Prime Minister, was working with the UN to try to bring things back under control, but you knew that he had made enemies. Threats to her life came almost daily, and rumor had it that it was from a group known as Talon.

“They won’t hurt you ever again.” Your voice was soft as it rumbled out of your chest, looking fondly down at your ward, the child you would gladly give your life for, no matter who tried to take her from you. Petting her hair gently from her face, you leaned down, nuzzling your nose lightly against her forehead.

“Sweet dreams, little miss.”

-==-


	2. Chapter 2

It was getting cold; the sky covered in purples and oranges as the sun had started to set. You shivered lightly as you held Yumi tightly in your arms as she rested against your chest. You frowned looking down at her before giving off a soft sigh. _“How in the hell did this go sideways so fast?”_

Your feet carried you to a dilapidated part of one of the old cities, you were hoping to catch just a bit of a respite from your pursuers and let her rest. The poor girl had been up for almost a day and a half before she had started to collapse in exhaustion against you, her cheeks were still stained with tears. You frowned and huffed a bit as you readjusted her in your arms, wincing at the sudden biting pain in your right shoulder causing you to roll it slightly as you continued onward, your eyes glancing at the shadows, looking for any sort of movement.

Pausing as you heard heavy foot falls behind you, you darted quickly into one of the buildings, working your way down a small hallway as you snuck under a partially collapsed set of concrete stairs. Yumi stirred slightly against your chest as you supported her body with your knees, drawing your pistol from its hiding place from at the top of your boot.

“Shh, it’s alright Yumi. You can rest.” You whispered.

Yumi grunted, nuzzling into your chest a bit more. You smiled softly, reaching up, gun still in your hand, to use your pinky finger to gently brush her hair from her face. You leaned forward then, lightly brushing your lips across her forehead causing her to grunt softly at the sudden closeness, making you chuckle.

“Can’t, scared.” She mumbled softly into your jacket. You couldn’t help but smile a bit more and tilted your head.

“I know love, but you need to be as brave for me as you can. I won’t let you go. I’ll protect you,” You spoke softly, voice barley above a whisper as you leaned in to speak into her ear. “I promise. I haven’t let you down yet.”

Yumi seemed to smile faintly and nuzzle into you more, clinging to the fabric of your jacket.

“Are you cold?”

She shook her head.

“Are you telling me the truth love?”

She nodded, and glanced up at you, large bright eyes meeting yours. Smiling, you gave a gentle nod. “That’s my girl.”

You scooted, still with her in your arms and her body draped over your legs to lean and just barely look out the hallway you had come from. Listening to the heavy footfalls that slowly approached, you brought your index finger to your lips. Yumi’s eyes went wide, as she buried her face into your chest, her hands trembling as she clung tighter to your jacket.

Leaning backwards pressing your back firmly to the wall, you slowly lifted your right arm to hold your pistol, finger resting to the side of the trigger. Your eyes narrowed slightly as you protectively drew your left arm up around Yumi, pressing her more against your chest. The foot falls slowly stopped just outside the doorway. The voice that spoke was muffled. “Nothing. Check the next one.” The sound of those heavy footfalls then echoed in the hallway, growing fainter with each moment that passed.

You gradually let out the breath you didn’t know you were holding as you closed your eyes, giving yourself a moment to relax a little. Yumi lifted her head, looking up at you her form trembling lightly. Blinking your eyes open you flashed her a small smile, hand raising to bring your gun up near your face, and once again you motioned with your index finger against your lips.

You waited, counting to sixty before you rolled yourself forward, bringing yourself up to your feet. Yumi moved, locking her legs about your waist as your arm still held her tightly to your chest. You extended your right arm as you held your pistol, moving forward slowly. Pausing a moment, you glanced up the stairs, worrying your lower lip between your teeth.

Going upstairs would be a bad idea, but you were unsure of how many others were out the door you came in. Could you risk it?

With a huff, you slowly worked your way to the doorway, hiding to the side as you let your eyes glanced down the street, your head tilting just a little as you tried to listen for any sort of noise. You patted Yumi’s back and she finally unwound from you as you lowered her gently to the ground. You gave her a gentle smile, and brushed her hair back from her face. Slowly you pulled her gently to your side, switching your gun to your left hand. You pushed her up against the wall next to the door, your forearm flat against her chest. Her hands moved up to cover yours, and you frowned more as you felt her tremble.

You glanced to her, “Yumi?” She lifted her head gently, giving off a soft whimper as her eyes met yours before you glanced back across the street. “We’re going to run for those bushes.”

Cautiously you leaned out the doorway, grasping her hand tightly before rushing out into the street, pulling her along close behind you as your eyes scanned the darkness. You both rushed into cover, grabbing her arm you pulled her back against your chest as you crouched down, turning so that she was under you, moving your gun back to your right hand you kept your body pressed to hers, shielding her. You waited, slightly surprised that you didn’t hear anything other than her soft panting.

“Are you alright love?”

She gave a quick nod and grasped the front of your coat again, hiding her face against it. You leaned down a bit more, resting your free hand on the back of her head, gently curling your fingers through her hair. Panting softly from your short sprint, your voice soft.

“I’m not sure who’s after us. But we need to be quick, and quiet. Can you do that?”

She nodded against your coat and slowly started to move back from you. Lifting your head, you glanced through your cover as blinked upward as the loud roar of an engine filled your ears. You pulled Yumi again to your chest, your hand resting once more on the back of her head to keep her there.

Your eyes squinted at the lights that scanned the ground before the drop ship slowed, hovered for a moment then settled down not far from where the two of you had darted into the bushes. Yumi trembled against you and you lowered your head, whispering encouraging words into her ear. Gently scooping her up into your arms you moved forward through the bushes that hid you in shadow, trying to make as little noise as possible, and thankfully due to the wind that the drop ship had created, it wasn’t all that hard.

You kneeled again, with your grip still on the back of Yumi’s head as you let your eyes scan over the ship. Your brows lifted as you noticed the familiar logo of Overwatch causing you to blink in surprise. _“Overwatch? Weren’t they disbanded?”_

Yumi seemed to cling to you more, and with a soft hum you lowered your head, gently nuzzling your nose against the top of her head, eyes still fixated on the ship. Your eyes narrowed as you watched a few individuals slowly disembark then bit your lip as you watched the group slowly move down the street, before you raised a brow in confusion as one remained behind, wings on her back.

You lowered your head to Yumi’s ear, whispering softly. “You need to run to that ship, as fast as you can.”

“But, they’ll see me.” She whimpered.

“I know love, but I won’t let them hurt you.”

Yumi lifted her head glancing up at you and frowned. “I cannot outrun bullets Major.”

You blinked in surprise, your eyes slightly wide in shock before you gave off a soft snort of a laugh, your head tilting. “And do you think I would actually let them shoot you?”

“Major--“

“Listen, Yumi.” You began, moving yourself so that you remained upon one knee, poised in a way so that you could be ready to dart out of your cover as fast as you could. “They will not get a chance to hurt you. I won’t let that happen.” Your eyes glanced to your right as a frown covered your features.

“Yumi, run.”

“Major, I don’t want to leave you.” She whined softly, her voice raising. You gently pried the young girl’s hands from your coat.

“I know love. But I need you to run,” You pushed your hand against her back, moving her forward. “Now Yumi!”

With a whimper, she darted out of the bush, running across the broken pavement. Her voice starting to rise as she yelled for help. You quickly rose to your feet only to gasp as something darted out after her. Grunting softly, you rushed forward, your hand reaching out to grasp the wrist that was holding a gun, pushing to the side as the shot rang out. The assailant turned to face you, his face twisted in a frown.

You smirked. “Not today.”

You punched him in the gut with your gun in hand, hearing his breath rush from his lungs. With a growl, you turned, throwing him up and over your shoulder, twisting his wrist to dislodge the gun from his hand giving off a satisfied grunt as it clattered to the pavement. You lowered your gun, and pulled the trigger shooting him between the eyes. Lifting your head, you frowned as someone darted from the bushes a bit further from you, raising your gun you pulled the trigger. Your eyes narrowing as you missed, only to pull the trigger again, hitting them in the leg and watching them crumple to the ground.

A sudden sharp pain in your side caused you to cry out loudly, your form twisting in on itself slightly before you swiftly brought your gun up and pulled the trigger instinctively. A soft groan passed your lips as you staggered backwards, free hand going to your side at that pain as you lifted your gun up again, glaring daggers at your attacker.

They laughed as you pulled the trigger, causing you to go wide eyed as they had leaned out of the way just in time. With a shout, they brought their arm up, the light from the drop ship causing the blade to glint in the dark. With a huff, you leaned backwards, grunting as the blade swung past your head before you rushed forward, slamming your shoulder into their chest as kept yourself close. Lifting your gun you pressed the barrel hard into their chin. They froze with a gasp, and you grinned before clicking your tongue as you pulled the trigger, their blood splattering your face as they fell backwards.

Wincing you took a couple of staggering steps, your hand again grasping at your side. _“Shit...”_

“Major!”

You paused, lifting your head slightly at the shout, only to grunt loudly as a fist collided with your jaw, sending you reeling.  You crumpled to the ground, loud groan passing your lips as your gun clattered across the pavement. You were struck again as their leg connected heavily into your side, causing you to double over on yourself. Hissing through your teeth you grabbed their leg as they kicked you again and turned, pulling them down to the ground, before you scrambled over them, punching them as hard as you could, a satisfied smirk crossing your features as you felt their jaw crunch under your fist. You snarled, and grabbed them by their collar.  

“Who sent you!?”

You froze as you felt a gun pressed against the back of your head. With a low growl that rumbled from your chest, your grip tightening on your attacker’s collar, swiftly slamming their head against the pavement as you rose to your feet, raising your hands to let them almost rest behind your head, wincing visibly at the pain in your side and shoulder.

“The Prime minister sends his regards.”

Your eyes widened. “What?!” You rapidly turned your head to glance back over your shoulder.

The attacker on ground got to his feet, and he scrambled forward to pick up your gun. 

Your eyes narrowed in a glare. “You touch her and I swear…”

“You’ll what Major? Kill me?”

Your jaw clenched as you tried to think of a way out of your predicament as you watched your gun get pointed in Yumi’s direction. You blinked in surprise a moment later as the attacker that held your gun head had snapped backwards, giving off a gurgling sort of sound as an arrow protruded from his throat. Hearing the surprised grunt behind you, you turned swiftly, placing your left hand on top of the gun to bring it downwards. The gunman blinked in surprise and quickly pulled the trigger. You winced as the shot rang loudly in your ears, your form rocking backwards as pain ripped through your right shoulder causing you to cry out in surprise. A growl passed your lips as you swung your left elbow upwards into the nose of the gunman, watching him stagger backwards. You groaned as your right arm rested limply at your side, completely useless.

With a snarl, you rushed forward again, giving him little time to react as you kicked the gunman right between his legs causing him to groan and double over. You twisted the gun from his hand, grasping it tightly as you nudged him with your foot, and promptly placed your boot to his throat. The gunman gave off a choking gasp as you leveled your eyes on him before you rotated your foot adding just a bit more pressure, smirking as he grasped at your leg, trying to pry you off.

“You could let him breathe, Major.” A gruff voice reached your ears.

Slowly, almost defiantly, you lifted your head, eyes glaring at the one that spoke, his red glowing visor meeting your gaze.

“We are not going to harm you.” Spoke another, his accent heavy. You shook your head just a bit, as you started to pant softly, the pain in your shoulder was starting to overwhelm you.

“Oh? What about this shithead?”

You gestured with the gun at the one squirming under your boot, your frown increasing when he again tried to pry you off his neck. With a huff, you leaned forward putting more of your weight against his throat, a smirk again crossing your features as he choked, and clawed at your leg.

“I’d like to get some answers.” The one wearing the red visor crossed his arms, you could see his brows dip in a scowl. “Especially why our targets were after you.”

You frowned, before you shook your head, the world tilting a little. “They attempted to kill me, and my ward...” You trailed off, glancing back over your shoulder, looking for Yumi. “All I was doing was keeping her safe.”

“I didn’t ask what you were doing Major. I want to know why they were after you.”

With a sharp click of your tongue you huffed, slowly lifting your foot off your attacker’s throat, and stepped back. The archer, that had thankfully remedied the issue of one of the assailants, moved closer to the gunman, picking him up by his collar.  

“Major!”

You turned, only to realize you turned too quickly, and with a gasp your world pitched as you lost your footing and fell to the pavement hard, a groan passing your lips. “Major!” Small hands grasped at your coat, and with your eyes closed, you finally let go of the gun, wrapping your left arm about Yumi, letting your hand rest at the back of her head. With a soft smile, you brought her head to your chest as she cried softly, your hand sliding down to gently pet through her hair.

“Breathe, Yumi.” You spoke softly as her small form shuttered against you, heavy sobs escaping her. “Yumi, I’m ok. I promise.” She continued to sob, as you attempted to sit up, wincing as you gently kept your arm about her. She then gasped.

“Major! You’re bleeding!”

You couldn’t help the small bark of laughter that passed your lips as you curled your fingers into her hair. You again attempted to sit up but felt a gentle hand press upon your uninjured shoulder, forcing you lay back down again. “I’ll be taking care of you.” The voice was soft, feminine, and full of concern.

You gave a faint smile and a gentle nod of your head as Yumi nuzzled into your chest again causing you wince at the added pressure to your bruised ribs before a wheezing cough passed your lips, causing you to groan as you tasted blood in your mouth. The soft voice spoke again as Yumi clung to you, gently reassuring her that you would be fine. Slowly you let your hand fall away from her head before you gave off a soft groan of surprise as you felt yourself suddenly lifted into someone’s arms, mindful of your wounded shoulder and they moved along as if you weighed nothing. You felt Yumi cling tightly then to your hand, with a soft smile you squeezed her hand in return.

You sighed as your head rolled backwards as you were moved, it was getting hard to pay attention to what was going on around you. You could hear the soft voice speak rather frantically as you felt yourself lowered and resting upon something soft and plush, a warmth flooding over you that caused your pain to subside. You tried to open your eyes but even doing that like too much effort.  _“Yumi…”_

“Everything is…alright...” You mumbled softly.

You heard her whimper, and squeeze your hand tightly. “Promise you’ll wake up? Major!”

You felt her grip your hand, shaking it, trying to get you to respond, only to feel her grip become pried away from yours . A muffled grunt passed your lips as you finally let yourself slip into unconsciousness.

-==-


	3. Chapter 3

 

_The consistent heavy stomping is what you hear first. The whirring of motors followed by the sound of hydraulics and metal scraping against one another fills your ears the next. Slowly lifting your head, you blinked up at your father, brow furrowing as his face was blurry...Why was it blurry? His hands moved to grab you, and force you down underneath him as he reached for your mother._

_Your eyes widened as the next thing that filled your ears was the sound of hot metal ripping through wood and plaster, feeling your father tremble then collapse against you, his weight almost crushing you to the floor. You felt something warm drip across your face, and soak your clothing._

_With cry, you covered your ears as the building collapsed around you, encasing you and your father beneath it. You remember laying in the dark, your father’s body grew cold, and no matter how many times you shook him, he never moved. His limbs grew stiff as his body still laid over you, protecting you from the debris above. You began to pant, and panic, the darkness closing in on you, sweat covering your face, your breathing short and labored. Till you heard a voice._

_Light poured in through the rubble that was once your home. The voice again called out to you, as you reached out to that light, calling again as you tried to fight off the fear of being trapped, and you felt a hand envelope your own._

_-==-_

“Major!”

Your eyes shot open and you immediately winced at the bright blinding light that filled your vision. You groaned, closing your eyes again, your face twisted into a grimace of pain.

“Nngh…”

Your brow lifted slightly as you felt her grip your left hand tightly, squeezing it almost as hard as she could, her fingers trembling within your own. You frowned, trying to squeeze her hand back as a soft huff passed your lips, your head lolling to the side as you tried your best to remain conscious.

-==-

_You grunted as you held the newest Ka-Bar tightly in your hand. The blade itself hummed faintly with energy as you parried and clashed with your commanding officer. Your eyes widened as you leaned away from one particularly close strike to your face._

_You frowned, and spun the knife a bit in your hand, holding the dull edge against your forearm as you took up more of a defensive stance. He rushed again, and you parried, your blades clashing in the air, sparks raining to the floor as he roared at you each time he attacked, his face twisted into one of rage._

_“Sir...!” You parried. “A-aren’t you—”_

_Consistently on the defensive, you countered again, turning your body to try to rotate away from him only to go wide eyed as he brought his blade down. The searing pain over your left eye caused you to cry out loudly and stagger backwards, your hand instantly covering your face. You crumpled to the floor as you could have sworn you heard him laugh as others called your name and rush to your side._

_-==-_

Your throbbing head caused you to groan as you visibly winced in pain, your left-hand clenched and unclenched, as you couldn’t feel Yumi’s hand in your own. You held your breath a moment, before you heard Yumi scream.

Your eyes shot open in a panic, brain scrambling to make sense of what was going on. With a grunt, you turned your head, eyes blinking again at the brightness of the room as you heard Yumi cry out for you. With a snarl and a groan, you rolled, attempting to stand, your left arm reaching outwards. “ _N-need to move…!”_

You fell to the metal floor with a loud bang right onto your injured shoulder. Pain ripped through your body and you cursed. Loudly.

“Fuck!” You pressed your good arm to the floor to try to right yourself, shouting her name. “Y-yumi...!”

You growled as you struggled to get up, hissing through your teeth only to curse again as your arm was grasped within a strong grip, and you were quickly rolled and pushed back to the floor. A heavy hand pressed hard to your chest, forcing you to lie there.

“Easy soldier.”

Your brow furrowed as you blinked, cursing again loudly at your blurred vision, gritting your teeth as you spoke again. “N-no…I h-have to keep her…” You gasped as you felt something cold press against your neck, a soft hiss by your ear. You suddenly felt dizzy, and groaned as your head fell back to the floor with a soft thud, your voice soft and slurred as you spoke. “S…safe...”

-==-

_You were home.  It’s been almost 6 months since you were fired and you frowned at the thought. “Honorable discharge, my ass.” You muttered._

_You sighed as you grasped the doorknob and worked your way inside your adoptive father’s home. You didn’t entirely mind being back home, but you hated having to depend on him so much, especially since you were progressing through rehab faster than everyone thought you would be._

_“Tadaima!” you called out as you opened the door, and removed your shoes. You paused. It was way too quiet in the house, and your brow furrowed in confusion. “Papa Yamada?”_

_You moved through the small home only to gasp as you rounded the corner finding your adopted father collapsed on the floor. “Papa!” You rushed to his side, placing your fingers to the side of his neck. He gave a muffled groan in response, before you noticed he was panting, like he couldn’t catch his breath._

_Emergency services arrived quickly, and here you were, listening to the Surgeon explain the reason for his collapse._

_“His pacemaker is old, very old. Old enough to have been created during the first Omnic crisis.”_

_“Wait. What?” You blinked. “Pacemaker--what?”_

_The surgeon blinked at you. “Yes. We have asked him to change it out for other enhancements, his heart has been weak for a long time.”_

_You frowned, your hand unconsciously rising to your cheek, petting your new scar. You disliked enhancements and you blamed your adopted father for that, it was just the way Takashi Yamada was. He hated enhancements, hated what people had to go through to get them. Perhaps that just was ingrained in you now. You blinked up at the surgeon, and frowned._

_“If he doesn’t get it…?” You trailed off._

_“He won’t survive.”_

_Frowning, you nodded gently. “I’ll talk to him.” You turned from the surgeon, giving a brief gentle knock to the door, before walking into the hospital room. “Papa?”_

_He smiled. “Hello, little dove.”_

_You couldn’t help but smile softly at his pet name for you, it’s something he’s called you since he picked you up from the orphanage. You made your way over to the edge of his bed and grasped his hand gently, giving a squeeze before leaning over to kiss the top of his head. You sat down in a chair next to him, and sighed softly before he chuckled causing you to raise a brow._

_“I did not mean to worry you, little dove.” He started, his voice soft. “Time is starting to unravel for me, I guess.”_

_“When were you going to tell me?”_

_He hummed, and still smiled. “Probably never.”_

_You snorted softly as you shook your head, looking down at your hands at your knees before you took a deep breath. “They say, if you don’t do this, you won’t survive.” Gently rubbing your fingers against your knuckles you slowly lifted your head, brows lifting at his bright smile._

_“Then it will have been my time,” His head titled a bit. “You know how I feel about enhancements.”_

_“But…” you frowned deeply._

_“Listen, little dove.” He started, reaching out for you, grasping your hand gently. You continued to frown at how cold his hand felt. “I have dealt with this for long enough.”_

_You scowled, your voice lowering at the anger that bubbled up within you. “You hypocrite.” You lifted your head enough to look up at him. “Wasn’t it you that told me to get my eye replaced?”_

_He sighed, that kind smile remaining upon his features. “When I saw how heartbroken you were as your superiors told you that everything you had worked for was over,” He leaned back into his pillows. “I know what your star means to you.” He smiled a bit more, his thumb petting the back of your hand. “But now, now you do not truly require it.”_

_You hummed softly, a gentle nod given in agreement. You have come far in past months with your limited vision. You once again looked to him, his soft kind smile still crossing his features. You took a deep breath. “But I need you…”_

_He chuckled softly, and patted your hand. You frowned as you gently rubbed his fingers with your thumb, reaching up to wipe the tears that threatened to fall from your eyes._

_“Don’t act like this is final.” You huffed and sniffled softly, your eyes moving to lock with his. “Is there anything else you’ve lied to me about?”_

_He chuckled softly and sighed. “I have never lied. I just have not told you everything, but your Obaasan and OjiiSan will be coming to visit soon. We have much to share with you…” He then changed the subject, and spoke of your visiting grandparents, and how it had been so long since they had seen you. He then spoke up, giving a bit of a grunt as one of the machines monitoring his vitals seem to blip loudly with an alarm. “Little dove, I want you to remember something…”_

_“Papa?”_

_“I am always with you.”_

_The beeping of the machines grew louder. “Papa!?” You looked up at them in a panic, then grasped his hand a bit more tightly. He smiled, and let his eyes close with a groan. You remained frozen on the spot till someone pulled you away, losing grip on his hand as you stumbled backwards and into the wall._

_Takashi Yamada had closed his eyes, and did not open them again._

-==-

“Papa…”

You woke up with a start, a sharp gasp passing your lips as you realized you had been crying out, before a pain filled groan followed. You screwed your eyes shut a moment before slowly letting them open, taking in the room around you. There wasn’t much in the way of color, as everything appeared white, and clean. Your brows lifted as you turned your head slowly, glancing up at the machines that were monitoring you, the soft beeping filling the room.

With a grunt, you rolled your sore shoulder before you noticed a distinct weight upon your left side. You blinked as you found Yumi curled up in bed next to you, her grip strong on your left hand. Lifting your head, you let your eyes glance over her, taking in her resting form. She was in a different set of clothes, though they appeared to be a size or two too big.

“Yumi.” Your voice was hoarse from lack of use, and you cleared your throat, calling her name again as you nudged her gently with your elbow. With a soft groan that made you chuckle a little, she slowly stirred next to you, yawning widely as she lifted her head, her hand moving to rub her eye with a finger before she paused, gasping as she went wide eyed.

You laughed softly as she suddenly wrapped her arms about your neck and clung to you. Your arm rose to gently rest against her back, fingers gripping the back of her shirt gently. “Told you I wouldn’t let you go.” You lowered your head, resting your nose gently against the top of her head.

“Major! Mercy saved you!” Yumi exclaimed as she nuzzled her face excitedly into your neck.

“Mercy?”

“Ah, you’re awake!”

Lifting and turning your head you glanced to the doorway of the room, a soft breath passing your lips as your eyes fell upon a woman, and a beautiful one at that. You blinked your eyes slowly as she approached your bedside, and rested a hand upon the top of your right shoulder.

“How are you feeling?”

You hummed softly, before giving a slight shrug. “Like I got hit with a truck.”  Your brow furrowed as you looked up into her bright blue eyes then down to her hand. “Where are—” Your words trailed off as your eyes widened in shock.  Your entire right arm from your shoulder down was missing. You felt her grip on your shoulder tighten as you scowled up at her.

“I am sorry, Major.” She spoke softly.

“Where the fuck is my arm?” You snarled.

Mercy looked slightly surprised at your outburst, eyes still filled with concern. “Major, you must understand, I did what I could. I am sorry.”

“And cutting my arm off was the only option?” You growled, your left-hand clinging more to Yumi’s shirt.  “You’re sorry? I—you’re fucking sorry!?”

“Major.” Yumi called to you softly, her hand resting on your forearm, fingers trembling lightly.

“Yes. I think I might have been able to do more if it hadn’t been re-injured it when we were on the Orca.” Mercy’s voice was still soft, still gentle.

“Major, wait…” Yumi called to you again.

“Re-injured?” You blinked, and shook your head, before you snapped again loudly. “Where in the hell was me granting you my consent first?!”

“You were in no position to give it Major. It was that, or you suffer other complications.”

“Just—”

“Y/N!”

You froze at the use of your name, your head snapping around to Yumi, looking at her wide eyed.  She lowered her head, and sighed sadly. “I asked her to.”

“H-Huh?” Your voice was soft, shock still quite evident.

“If she hadn’t,” Her voice trailed off a moment, her eyes glancing up to you, her expression sad. “I asked her to save you. It’s my fault it’s gone.” She continued, before looking back down at her hand on your arm, a soft sniffle reaching your ears as she started to tremble with her soft sobs, tears running down her cheeks. You lifted your eyes to Mercy, your brows knitting slightly and despite your angry outburst, she still gave you a gentle smile. You slowly looked back to your right shoulder, frowning.

“I need you Major.” She whimpered.

You went wide eyed, your breath hitching in your throat as you turned your head to look at the young girl at your side. You watched her cry, as your brain seemed to process those all too familiar words, her eyes were closed and rimmed red. You sighed deeply through your nose as you reached up, gently resting your palm against her cheek as you used your thumb to gently wipe away her tears, her eyes closing tightly as she nuzzled into your palm.

“Don’t cry.” You spoke softly. “It’s alright. It’s not your fault, it never was your fault.”

She sniffled again, giving a gentle nod of her head as you moved your hand to her shoulders, pulling her gently to you. Another sigh passed your lips as you nuzzled your nose at the top of her head as she snuggled up against your chest, petting fingers gently through her hair as her soft sobs slowly ebbed. “I’m sorry for getting angry. You did nothing wrong love.”

Yumi nodded, gently nuzzling you again as she looked up at you, and you offered her a smile. You then turned your head, looking to your shoulder before looking up to Mercy again. “Sorry.” You mumbled softly.

Mercy smiled, shaking her head gently. “Do not apologize.” She gave a gentle pat to your abdomen, before once more resting her hand upon the bed next to you. “What you feel is important. If I do not know how you feel, I cannot mend the problem.”

You gave a soft hum of acknowledgement, before gently patting Yumi’s back. “How long have we been here?”

“A week.” She started, then smiled a bit more brightly at your surprised expression. “Do not worry, the two of you are safe here. I will have Winston explain the logistics of everything when he comes to visit you later, now that you are awake.”

“Winston?” You raised a brow.

“He’s really cool Major!” Yumi exclaimed excitedly as she sat up to look at you. “He’s a gorilla, not a monkey. Don’t call him a monkey. And he likes peanut butter!”

You blinked again as Mercy laughed rather merrily, a smile crossing your features as you gently ruffled the girl’s hair. “I see.”

“Major, I can replace your arm. I’m sure we can design something that can be a perfect fit for you.” Mercy smiled brightly, then quipped.  “I can make you as good as new.”

“Good as new huh?” You frowned at her words before resting your head back against the pillows, letting your eyes close as you sighed, you didn’t like the idea of being made as good as new.  You blinked your eyes open as you felt fingers stroke that scar on your left cheek, glancing up at Mercy as she smiled to you.

“Mercy?” You spoke softly.

“Dr. Angela Ziegler.” She smiled more. “Mercy is what I am called in the field. Your daughter seems to like my codename.”

You blinked slowly. “Daughter? Yumi is not my daughter.” Yumi pouted then, puffing up her cheeks as she looked up at you. You laughed softly. “Is that what you told them love?” She huffed again, crossing her arms over her chest which caused you to laugh again before you once more ruffled her hair.

“She has an affinity for codenames.”

“Is that why she calls you Major?” Angela asked softly, and you gave a gentle nod of your head.

Angela then reached over, petting fingers along your left cheek. She pushed gently against the side of your head, forcing you to turn your head to look at her. You blinked, a light rush of heat moved across your cheeks as she looked at you intently. “I can fix this too.”

“But Major, that’s your magic eye.” Yumi spoke softly, causing you to chuckle at the slightly confused look on Angela’s face. You tilted your head enough to glance back at Yumi who looked at you rather surprised. “You want to replace it?”

You hummed, tilting your head back towards Angela as you pursed your lips. “Can I make a request?”

Angela nodded. “But of course.” And withdrew her hand gently from your face.

“I need my arm.” You looked to your right shoulder. “Can’t protect Yumi without it. My eye,” you paused, biting the inside of your cheek. “If you can fix my eye, Can it look the same?”

Angela’s brows raised slightly before bringing her hand up to her chin as she pondered things. “But of course, we can keep it the same unique color it is now. But, may I ask why?”

You gave her a slight grin, and a tilt of your head. “It’s an advantage I’d like to keep.”

Angela seemed to look over you for a moment then nodded gently. “Fair enough. We’ll get to work.” She smiled brightly then patted your shoulder again. “With that, I will call Winston, I’m sure we can come up with a good design for your arm, and your eye.” She then smirked a little. “And perhaps you can convince Yumi to let me take you into surgery without her.”

You chuckled softly as you heard Yumi start to protest about her not being able to be with you.

“I make no promises Dr. Ziegler.”

-==-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the Kudos! I'm flattered, talk about a motivation to keep going!
> 
> I've never written flashbacks before, I hope this came across ok, and not too confusing. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

“Greetings Major!”

You went wide eyed at the large gorilla that lumbered toward you, Yumi giggling in delight as she crawled off the hospital bed. “Winston!” She rushed over to him, and quickly clung to his large arm causing him to laugh.

“Hello Yumi. I see your parent is awake now.”

Yumi grinned in delight before you huffed softly, your hand rising to gently pinch the bridge of your nose. “Oh for—” You laughed, and shook your head. “Yumi, do I seriously have to tell everyone in this place that you are not my daughter?”

“Shush Major!” She pouted, puffing up her cheeks.

You laughed again, before you cleared your throat, then sat up in bed a little bit more. “I guess I have much to thank you for. I am sorry if my ward was a handful.”

Winston chuckled. “Honestly, it’s been fun to have her around, the other agents seem to like her too. She gets silly when Hana and Lúcio are around though.” Yumi gave off a soft squeal of surprise at their names and immediately darted back to you, climbing up on your bed with a blush. You chuckled as Winston settled down next to you on the floor near your bed.

“Lúcio? Isn’t that the DJ you like?” Yumi blushed more and fidgeted, biting her lower lip.

Winston smiled, and gently placed his large hand on the bed next to you. “Are you up for talking Major L/N? I have a few questions, as I’m sure you have some of your own.”

You gave a nod of your head. “Just call me Major.” You eyed the gorilla a moment, your brow lifting as he knew your last name. It could be that Yumi mentioned, but you wouldn’t be surprised if they actually looked into your past.

“Major then.” He gave a smile as Yumi had leaned over and placed her hand on top of his, like she had to touch him to see if he was real. “Can you tell me why you were where we found you?”

You frowned, regarding Yumi a moment before you looked to him. “On the run.” You gave a shrug of your shoulders as his brows raised. “Yumi was threatened and I took the chance to get her out of harm’s way. It’s almost a daily thing for the poor kid.” You sighed a little, frowning. “I don’t know who was after her, but I will do anything to protect her.”

Winston gave a gentle nod of his head. “We did get some information from your pursuers.” Yumi had worked her way up to nestle in between the two of you, her hand still on Winston’s, which caused you to smirk a bit, but you watched his expression change to one of annoyance.

“Let me guess,” You began. “He had something to prevent himself from talking, or you found him in whatever cell you had him in, unable to talk any further.”

He gave a gentle nod of his head, as he huffed through his nose.

“It’s not the first time.” You spoke softly as you let your head fall back on the pillows, wincing a bit.

“Are you in pain Major?” Winston asked you softly, and as if on high alert, Angela had worked her way back into the room, her brows lifting.

“A little, it’ll pass I’m sure.” You huffed softly.

With a loud click of her tongue Angela moved to you then, on the opposite side of the bed from Winston, her hand resting upon your arm. “Any amount of pain is something you should not ignore.” She flicked something on one of the machines monitoring you, and a brief yellow glow filled the room as a sigh passed your lips.

“Better?” She smiled brightly. You nodded your head then looked back to Winston. 

Winston chuckled softly, then tilted his head. “How long have you been with Yumi, Major?”

Before you could reply Yumi moved closer to you, removing her hand from Winston’s as she pressed her back against your chest, wedging herself in-between the two of you, almost as if she was trying to protect you from whatever she thought was a threat. “Major has been with me a long time.” With a soft laugh, you reached up and gently carded your fingers through her hair at the back of her head.

“4 years now.” You spoke softly. “I was assigned to her a year after I started with my current employer. I got to meet her after she had been returned to her father once.  I will do anything to prevent her from ever being returned again. If you catch my meaning.” You lifted your eyes to glance to his, his large eyes widening at your wording.

“I see.” He hummed. “She seems anxious at times.” He gently reached out, and lightly poked a large finger against the young girl’s stomach, causing her to giggle.

You smiled a bit at his gesture and her laughter before you tilted your head.  “She is, and it can get worse, much worse. I don’t like to talk about certain things around her, less they set her off.”

He gave a nod of his head as he retracted his hand. “Right, I will leave you in the hands of Dr. Ziegler then. When you’re recovered, Soldier 76 wishes to debrief you on what we’ve discussed, and what we’ve discovered as I’m sure you’re curious as well. But for now, rest up Major. We’ll have you back to your old self in no time.” He then gave a gentle nod to Angela before lumbering his way out of the medical ward.

“Soldier?” Yumi began. “That guy…He’s so grumpy!” Yumi muttered to you, causing you to snicker softly, as Angela rounded her way around the bed, shaking her head with a smile as she reached to gently grasp your right shoulder, her head tilting as she inspected it.

“Yumi, it’s not nice to talk about people that way.” Angela spoke softly.

“But he is!” she exclaimed, but then smiled a little. “He’s like Dad.”

“And how is he like your dad?” You asked her with a bit of a smirk on your features.

“He yells a bunch.” She blinked, as if she was surprised by how he acted. “Reminds me of how dad yells in meetings, and his mask is scary.” She paused. “But, his voice gets soft sometimes, like he’s sorry for yelling without saying so.” Her expression grew a bit distant as you rested your hand on her shoulder. “I think he does it because he worries.”

Angela couldn’t help but chuckle. “Yumi, don’t let him here you say he worries, he may get extra grumpy.”

You laughed softly, and tilted your head to look at the girl. “Doc, again, I’m sorry if she’s been a handful. I’m sure she’s pretty much been glued to me.”

“She refuses to leave you.” Angela shrugged her shoulders gently and smiled. “But, it’s been fun having her around. There are several agents here that adore her.” She smiled brightly. “How old is she?”

Yumi replied for you. “Eight! But not for long, I’m going to be nine next month!”

You hummed then winced as Angela forced you to rotate what was left of your right shoulder, causing you to glance up at her. “Uh, what are you doing, Doc?”

She smiled. “I’m just judging your range of motion.” She gave a nod of her head, and reached over to the bedside table, grasping a rather large holopad. “I’ll have to replace your shoulder entirely as well, what is left there won’t be beneficial to you.”

You frowned and sighed. “Honestly Doc. I’m not sure I’m really looking forward to this.”

Angela paused typing on the holopad, her brows lifting. “Hmn? How so Major?”

“I don’t…” You worried your lower lip between your teeth. “I’m not a fan of enhancements. Or in this case, replacements. Always have been.”

She smiled, and gave a nod. “I understand, but is that what you want? Just a replacement? Nothing special?”

You shook your head. “As I said Doc, I’m not a fan of the idea, but I can’t protect Yumi without my arm.”

She nodded and typed in some notes into her pad before looking to you again. “What about your eye?”

“Honestly? I dunno, this whole idea of being made whole...” You trailed off.

She nodded then hummed. “Major. I know of someone that went through similar feelings, and would suggest you talk to him, and his Master. However, I do believe that both replacements would be beneficial to you, especially with an uplink.”

You blinked, and furrowed your brows. “An uplink?”

Angela nodded gently as she gently reached out and tapped Yumi’s nose, causing her to giggle as she was still resting against you. “Let me show you. Athena.”

_“Yes, Dr. Zeigler?”_

You blinked at the sudden synthesized voice that filled the room, looking upwards. Yumi’s eyes went wide as she smiled. “HI ATHENA!”

_“Hello, Miss Yumi.”_

You looked at Angela, completely confused, as she chuckled. “Could you please bring up the schematics for Major L/N’s arm and eye.”

The large screen on the wall behind Angela lit up with life. _“Of course, Dr. Ziegler.”_ With a blip and a hum, you blinked at the blueprints that were show on screen. Your brows lifted again, looking upwards.

“What the hell?”

Angela chuckled. “She’s our A.I. You’ll come to find out that she’s very handy.” She moved to the large screen, her hand sliding across it to move and rotate the blueprints, before a rebuild of your eye was on screen, and with what looked like some sort of over the ear tactical hud.

“I do believe that this may be something that might interest you. Not only can I restore your vision, but by combining this tactical HUD with your eye, I can create an uplink between you and Athena to provide you with crucial information. Would this be something you’re interested in?”

You frowned. “Not really.” You looked up at the screen, a brow lifting. “Why would I need something like that?”

Angela smiled. “Well, if you decided to join us, you’d not have to take any extra gear into the field with you.”

Your browse knitted together, before you blinked. “Join Overwatch?”

“But of course! We could always use more heroes.” She smiled.

“I am no hero.” You huffed. “I’m just some soldier that got booted because of an injury. I don’t have much to bring to the table.”

Yumi beamed up at you. “You’re my hero, Major.”

You gave off a soft bark of laughter and gently ruffled Yumi’s hair, grinning at her giggle. “Listen here you little suck up…”

Angela laughed softly and nodded her head. “Everyone has something to bring to the table. Even what you think might be small, could be a huge help.”

“Athena? Would that make Major’s eye more magic?” Yumi titled her head back as she talked to the A.I.

_“I do not understand what you mean by ‘more magic’ Miss Yumi, but I agree that it would greatly assist Major L/N in the field.”_

“You should do it Major!”

“Hey, um, Athena?” You spoke timidly, because boy did it feel weird talking to some sort of disembodied program.

_“Yes, Major L/N?”_

“First, Just Major. Second. Just what is it that you know about me?”

_“Winston and Soldier 76 wish to debrief you on what we know about you and your daught—I mean your charge. Much has happened since you were injured. But, they have requested to have a debriefing after your surgery.”_

You huffed. “How bout we debrief now. I’m not sure I want to gain any bonuses and have them held over my head.”

Angela frowned lightly. “Major, we would not hold anything over you. We merely wish to help, and if you were to ever leave, the tactical portion could be easily disabled.”

You shook your head. “I’m sorry Doc, I’m not the instantly trusting type. If they want to talk, we’ll talk, and we’ll talk now compared to later, before you make me as good as new.” You didn’t mean to have your words sound so short and clipped, but you couldn’t take any chances. Yumi was too important to you.

Angela sighed a bit, but smiled regardless. “Fair enough. Athena, please let the other’s know that Major wishes to have that debriefing now.”

-==-

Winston waited outside the closed door, listening to your conversation with Angela. When he felt that he had heard enough, that confirmed your story, compared to what the media and the Prime minster were saying, he started back in the direction of his lab.

“Well?” Soldier’s gruff voice rumbled throughout the hall as he fell in stride next to him.

“What we learned about Major Y/N’s past was correct. They were protecting the girl, and have been for quite some time.” Winston spoke softly, before he looked to his comrade and friend.  “And I’m sure you knew that as well, I don’t think a child would scream for someone like that if they didn’t know who they were.”

Soldier gave a soft hum of acknowledgement, as he followed Winston further into the compound. “It’s possible that Talon may be manipulating the Prime Minister.”

Winston nodded. “For him to tell the media that Major Y/N had kidnapped his daughter when they’ve been working for him for so long. It leads to more questions, then answers.”

Soldier nodded, and grumbled softly. He had been impressed with you, and your stubbornness. It reminded him of himself when he was younger. “Right.”

_“I am sorry to interrupt you, Winston.”_

“Yes Athena?” Winston paused as he spoke.

_“Major wishes to debrief you now. Shall I have Dr. Zeigler escort them to the conference room nearby?”_

Winston looked to Soldier who then nodded, and started making his way down the hall. “Please do, Athena.”

-==-

Angela helped you stand, even though you felt unsteady, you gently declined the use of a wheel chair. You huffed as you shook your head a little, gaining your bearings after being horizontal for so long.

“Are you sure you do not want a chair?”

“No thanks Doc,” You looked down at Yumi as she took your hand, and you slowly made your way out into the hall. Angela walked slowly by your side, her head tilting in your direction now and then to watch you. “Yumi, I want you to stay with Mercy while I talk to Winston and Soldier.”

“What? No! I want to be with you!” Yumi gripped your hand tighter as you stopped outside a door that Angela had motioned to, her arm trembling with how tightly she had gripped your hand.

“Listen love, you need to stay with Mercy, I need to have this meeting with them alone, ok?” She shook her head almost violently as you lowered yourself down to your knee to be eye level with her. You reached up, gently petting her hair back from her face. “This is like when I have to have meetings with your Dad, and my boss, I’m sorry.”

“But when you went to those meetings I had my stuffy. I don’t have him here.” She frowned more, and sniffled, her thumb petting against your fingers.

“Tell me love, what did you do while I was asleep?”

“Stayed with you.” She sniffled a little, then fidgeted on her feet. “Though I didn’t like it that you were sleeping so much.”

You smiled softly, giving her a gentle nod. “But you like Mercy, right?” She fidgeted a little, then gently nodded her head. “And I’m sure that Mercy helped you when I was sleeping right?” Yumi blinked up at you, then nodded again slowly, her eyes filled with tears. “It’ll be ok love, I promise I won’t be long. You’re here, I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.”

Angela smiled, and moved forward, gently reaching her hand out for the young girl. “Yumi, why don’t we go toward the cafeteria and get you a snack. I’m sure by the time we get back Major should be done with their meeting.”

Yumi fidgeted again, then sighed. “Kay. Be quick Major.” She leaned forward then, and kissed your cheek, which caused you to not only blink in surprise but blush lightly. She turned to gently take Angela’s hand as they started to work their way down the hall, Angela striking up a soft conversation asking her what she’d like to nibble on. You smiled softly as you rose to your feet, before you grasped the door handle with a sigh, and pushed your way in. Your eyes scanned over the large table in the middle of the room, and the two figures that sat at it.

“Major.” Winston nodded to you with a smile as you came to stand at the side of the table, your stance one of being at attention in front of your superiors. Your eyes glanced to Soldier taking him in properly for the first time. You understood at that moment where Yumi was coming from with him being ‘scary.’ He had quite the intimidating presence about him, and that visor added to it. Soldier’s brows dipped in a slight scowl as you stood at attention.

“We are not your superiors, Major." Soldier grumbled softly.  "Have a seat.”

“Sir.” You nodded lightly, and sat down, you then spoke quickly before either of them could begin. “So tell me, what do I need to know first before I agree to any sort of terms and conditions on anything that Dr. Zeigler does to me.”

Winston blinked at you in surprise before he looked to Soldier, then back to you. “Terms and conditions?”

“What do you want from me?” You stated bluntly.

Soldier leaned back in his chair, gloved hand drumming fingers against the table lightly before he tilted his head. “And what makes you think we want anything from you, Major?”

“Something like this,” You gestured to your missing arm. “Does not get replaced so easily without a price.”

Winston snorted softly. “We do not expect anything from you Major.”

“You expect me to join you.”

Winston raised his hand, holding up his palm in your direction. “Only if you want to.”

Your eyes narrowed a bit as you rested your hand on the table before you, as you quietly studied the pair. “Really? That’s all?” you huffed a little. “Honestly, I find that hard to believe.”

“I assure you, we do not want anything specifically from you. But I do want you to see this.”

Winston pushed a few buttons on the touchscreen in front of him. Your head turned to the large monitor on the back wall as it lit up with a current news feed: _Bodyguard kidnaps Prime Minister’s daughter. Prime Minister Mikami devastated, denying any payment of ransom._ You clenched your hand into a fist, as your eyes continued to read over the information on the screen as a picture of you and Yumi appeared, followed by a brief clip of a video of your escape. _The Bodyguard in question is Major Y/N L/N a recent employee of the Prime Minister’s security detail. Video shows the guard escaping with the child out an emergency fire escape. “We trusted them to guard my daughter. I will not rest until she is found.”_

Your knuckles on your hand began to turn white with how tightly you had it clenched. You frowned more so, looking to the surface of the table. “This is something to hold over me, isn’t it? You’re apparently harboring public enemy number one right now.” Your voice was soft, full of held back anger at the situation.

Winston killed the feed. “Major, besides what you told me in the medical ward, do you want to elaborate on this situation? Why would the Prime Minister accuse you. Especially if you have been working for him, and protecting his daughter for so long.”

You glanced back and forth between the pair that sat across from you before you looked down at your hand, then slammed it hard into the table, a frustrated grunt passing your lips.

“What is it, Major?” Soldier grumbled, you glanced briefly to Winston as he jumped slightly at your action.

“I don’t know. However, I think, Prime Minister Mikami is the one that sent those bastards after Yumi and I.” You looked back to Soldier, and leveled your gaze at his visor, unsure if he even had a face behind it. “He’s been acting strange for the last few months, he’s grown more and more distant from her when he used to be such a doting parent, he prevented me from knowing crucial things to protect her. He denied me extra security when I felt something was off at the hotel, and I sure as hell don’t like being told that her protection is above my paygrade when that’s my job in the first place.” Winston sat back a little in his chair, and Soldier raised his brow.

You sighed heavily. “They busted into the room mid-day.” You continued, letting your eyes glance back down to the table. “There were four of them, dressed in black, I don’t remember anything specific about them other then they attacked all at the same time, trying to separate me from her, causing her to panic. They managed to score a hit on my shoulder with something.  But, I managed to fight them off, grab her, and dart for the exit.” You leaned back in your chair a bit, your eyes still half lidded with your thoughts. “I kept moving. They chased us for a day and a half, out to where you happened to find us, or rather, where we found you.”

Soldier lifted his head a bit. “Why head there?”

“No civilians, and cover.” You stated bluntly. “If things boiled down to a gun fight I wasn’t going to let anyone get caught in the crossfire. And I’m pretty positive if I had approached anyone with a passed out child in my arms, and me with my arm bleeding that no one would help us.” You frowned. “If my gut tells me anything, if they had caught us, they’d have killed me and carted her off.” You then looked up. “Though what bothers me the most is why you were there.” You glared at the pair across the table.

Winston blinked. “The team that you ran into, which Soldier was part of, was recon. We were looking into the reports of activity in the area—”

You huffed softly as you cut him off. “Really? You expect me to believe that?”

Winston paused a moment, then nodded. You scoffed, and moved to cross your arms across your chest, then frowned and growled softly when you realized that you actually could no longer do such a thing, and moved your arm back to rest on the table. “Fuck that. Too coincidental.”

Winston started again. “Major, I—”

“You what? You know it sounds bad? You’re right. It does.” You snarled.

Soldier seemed to give off a soft growl as he leaned forward a bit in his seat. “Major, I suggest you watch your attitude.”

“Oh fuck off, _Sir._ ” You huffed and glared at Soldier, your hand clenching into a fist again. “Tell me something, if you were in my situation would you be as calm, collected and lenient as you expect me to be?”

Soldier growled, and clenched his own fist. “Listen here, _Major._ ” His brows dipped in a scowl. “If our group was the type to do anything like how you’re thinking, do you honestly believe that you’d be here right now?”

You met his gaze, or at least were hoping you were before you gave a sigh, your hand finally unclenching. “No, but, if we’re attempting to be honest with each other, I feel like you’re not telling me everything, which leads me to believe I should not trust you, _yet_.”

Winston hummed. “Right, you didn’t let me finish.” He raised his large hand before tapping the touchscreen in front of him again, that large monitor once more lighting up, showing what appeared to be a mission dossier on screen. “We got reports that Talon was going to attack the summit. We were heading there with two teams when we got notification that there was an attack at the hotel, so we decided to send a team there first.” A few taps on the glass showed the information of a separate ship, heading off from the summit. “The team that arrived at the hotel sent word, which came from our Agent McCree that someone had already taken the Prime Minister’s daughter.”

The feed changed again, showing video from what looked to be some sort of surveillance camera at the city limits, showing you with Yumi in your arms.  “To be honest, when we saw this we originally thought that you were with Talon, and we were perusing you Major. You were the activity in the area. We followed you out to where you found us, but it wasn’t until we watched you become almost a one-man army against several of your pursuers that we realized maybe we were looking at the wrong person.”

“Don’t let that get to your head, Kid.” Soldier grumbled, as he noticed the slight grin on your features because of the slightly impressed sound of Winston’s voice.

“Bringing you back here, we did a bit of looking into you. Your records had been altered but Athena was able to undo those changes, and let us see the truth. How long you had been actually working for the Security Company, and how long you had been under contract with the Prime Minister, and how long you had been protecting her.” Winston spoke softly.

You sighed again, finally relenting and leaning back all the way into your seat. Your brow rose slightly before you leaned back towards the table. “You seriously do not want anything else from me, other than me just joining your ranks?”

“That is all we want Major. Your assistance, your knowledge, your time.” Winston smiled softly as he spoke.

You glanced back and forth between them, your fingers drumming against the surface of the table before you spoke softly, your eyes locking once more with the white haired Solider. “Apologies for telling you to fuck off, sir.” You said, deep scowl still on your features.

Soldier’s brow lifted, before he gave off a soft snort of a chuckle. “Whatever, kid.”

You gave a slight nod of your head before you looked to Winston. “Can I have time to consider your offer?”

Winston gave a nod of his head and gently rose from the table, you and Soldier followed suit. “Of course. We have quarters set up here at Gibraltar for you and Yumi. How much time do you need, Major?”

You were quiet a moment, eyes glancing at the surface of the table, as you seemed to zone out for a moment before you spoke softly. “Give me a couple weeks.”

With a nod, he lumbered around the table, Soldier’s heavy footsteps following before the gorilla gently clapped his large hand on top of your good shoulder. “Then take that time, Major. I do hope that you’ll be joining us.”

With that, they both departed the conference room, leaving you alone with your thoughts in the dimly lit room, before you sighed, your frown never leaving your features as you made your way back to the medical ward.

_“Time to get in touch with my old buddy Sam, I need that information as this whole situation reeks of bullshit...”_

-==-


	5. Chapter 5

“You promise you’re coming back, Major?”

Yumi frowned as she reached out, and gently tugged on the sleeve of your trench coat. You paused just outside the Orca, before kneeling in front of her, smiling as you gently brushed her hair back from her face. “I promise I’ll be back as quick as I can. I should only be gone a couple days. Just remember, you can chat with me on your Holopad that everyone was nice enough to give you. Athena will be sure I get the message.” you watched her fidget lightly on her feet. “I just have to go visit a few people. Sam, and Obaasan and Ojiisan.”

“Uncle Sam?” Yumi blinked a moment, bringing her finger up to her chin. “Major, why does my Dad’s secretary blush when he talks to her?”

You stared at her a bit wide eyed a moment then cleared your throat. “I will explain when you’re older.”

Yumi rolled her eyes dramatically. “Whatever.” she then pouted, her cheeks puffing up again. “Wait…you’re going to Obaasan’s house?! No fair! Why can’t I go with you!? Obaasan promised me cookies!”

You smiled, and tilted your head. “You know you have to stay here, love. I promise to bring you back some of Obaasan’s cookies.”

She huffed softly, sticking out her lower lip a little. “You’d better bring me more than some Major.”

You raised a brow, and grinned. “Oh? Making demands now are you?”

She let go of your sleeve with a huff and playfully hit your shoulder as you chuckled, rising to your feet. You then glanced back behind her at Lúcio, and Hana. “I really appreciate you guys keeping an eye on her for me while I’m gone.”

Hana moved up and gently ruffled Yumi’s hair, causing her to grunt and giggle a bit. “We got this! She can game with me!”

Lúcio chuckled. “It’s a pleasure Major. Besides, she’s a blast to hang out with.”

Yumi’s eyes seemed to light up at that, causing you to give him a genuine smile. “Thank you, this shouldn’t take me long.” you then grinned back down at Yumi.

“When I get back, you’ll have to take care of me for a change.” you gently reached out and rested your hand on top of her head listening to her giggle.

With a smile, you gently ruffled her hair, then turned about to climb aboard the Orca. “Be good, love.” You called out to her as you raised your hand to give her a gentle wave over your shoulder as the ship’s door closed. You settled into one of the seats and sighed, leaning your head back, slipping on a cloth mask to hide the lower portion of your face, and adjusted the small ear piece in your ear.

 _“Major, I will drop you off just outside the city, it’ll be a bit of a walk.”_ Athena’s voice came across your earpiece.

You hummed thoughtfully, gently rubbing the ear piece. “It’s still weird to talk to you Athena. But that’s fine. I appreciate the lift.”

_“My pleasure Major, rendezvous will be at the same location. Just let me know when you’re ready to come back.”_

“Understood, Thank you.”

-==-

You made your way to the bar that was Sam’s usual haunt deciding to go there first. You knew full well that you were a bit early to when he would normally arrive. Working your way in, you gave a nod to the bartender, took up a seat near the corner of the bar, your back facing the door.

The Bartender made his way over, then paused in front of you, giving you a knowing smile. “Major.”

“Hey. The usual.” you rested your hand upon the bar and he nodded gently, turning around to grab the bottle of whiskey from the rail. He poured the dark brown liquid into a short glass before placing it in front of you.

“Keep the tab open.” you muttered as you gently reached out and brought the glass closer, a frown ghosting over your features, as you looked at your hand, getting lost in thought.

The sound of the stool to your right sliding against the wood floor and someone taking a seat roused you from your wandering thoughts. The significant huff and clearing of his throat caused you to smile as you let your eyes raise from your hand, as your thumb petted lightly at the rim of the glass.

“Hello to you too, Sam.”  

He didn’t speak right away, which caused you to glance over at him, your brow lifting slightly. Sam was one of those types of guys that knew he could get away with almost anything because of his looks, and his slightly silver tongue. He was also known for his way with women, which caused you to eye roll slightly when you had first met the P.I. years ago. You watched him quietly, his dark colored hair, now more salt and peppered, was a bit shaggy and he looked tired, even more so than the last time you saw him.

“You know,” he began. “If you wanted my attention, you could have done it another way. You know, other than making yourself so well-known on the news.” You snorted softly at his cheeky grin. “Just saying.”

“Oh really? So, you mean to tell me that there’s other ways of getting your attention? I mean beyond a killer rack, and a set of legs for days?” You drawled your voice, mimicking him like he would talk about some of the women that had always caught his eye. You raised a brow, and smirked as he grinned more.

“Oh come on, you wish you were calling me daddy.” Sam waggled his eyebrows, causing you to huff out a laugh, knowing he was far from serious.

“Not on your life, asshole.”

With a chuckle he moved to gently elbow you in the arm, and froze when you grunted as he met your ribs instead. He went wide eyed as he grabbed the sleeve of your coat, gasping a little as it was empty. He took on a bit more of a serious appearance as he flipped the cuff of your coat sleeve up and over your shoulder, then leaned against the bar.

“Ok. What the hell?” he blinked, looking around the bar a moment, then turned to you again. “Where’s the kid?”

“She’s safe.” you met his gaze, keeping your expression serious. “Did you get the information I asked for, Sam?”

He huffed, then snorted softly, waving his hand at the bartender, he pointed to the glass in your hand. “I’ll take one.” when the drink was placed in front of him, he quickly brought it to his lips, and downed it, cringing slightly. “Ugh, you never drink the good stuff.”

Sam sighed. “You disappear for over 3 weeks, you get yourself into a shit-load of trouble, you then show up out of nowhere, your arm missing, and the first thing you start off with in our pleasant conversation is ‘where’s the info Sam?’ C’mon, you can’t leave me hanging out of your adventures.”

“I don’t know if I’d call this an adventure, and besides, if you want to know so bad, you’re the P.I. Not me. I’m sure you can figure things out, mister super sleuth.” you grinned as he rolled his eyes. “And since the shit hit the fan, I need that information.”

He watched you a moment, before he snorted, and pointed to your glass. “Give.”

You rose a brow before gently picking up your glass, only to have it snatched from your fingers. You started to protest as he downed it quickly before he called to the bartender. “Two more.” he looked back to you, slipping you a small device, which you promptly put into your pocket.

“Everything you asked me to look for on your contract holder is there. I don’t like where this is going to be honest with you.”

As your new drinks arrived, he took a deep breath before gently clapping you on the back. “Now, are you going to fill me in, or am I going to drink that for you?” he chuckled as he eyed your glass.

You huffed and picked up the glass, drinking the whiskey before he could snatch it from you, a soft sigh passing your lips. “I was set up.”

He hummed, and sort of tilted his head from side to side, looking skeptical. “That’s kinda cliché.”

“Sam,” you glared at him, before he raised his hand in defeat.

“Alright.” he gave a faint smile, and clutched his glass as he observed you. “And what are you going to do about it?”

“What else.” you shrugged lightly. “Do what I can to make sure she’s safe.”

“So you’re still a gun toting babysitter huh?” he grinned.

You snorted softly. “At least I don’t have people calling me Valentine.”

He mockingly gasped and grinned at you more. “Major! That’s between me and the ladies.”

You groaned softly, before you rolling your eyes. “You really are an idiot.”

He then laughed. “That’s not what the ladies tell me.”

You groaned again, raising your hand to pinch the bridge of your nose with a huff. “I can’t win with you.” you glanced to him again, rolling your eyes as he waggled his eyebrows. “Whatever, look, even if I am her gun toting babysitter, she didn’t ask for any of this. For some reason, I want to make sure she’s safe, and happy.”

“You’re not her parent Major.”

“I know, believe me, I’ve had to tell enough people that lately.” You smirked, looking up at the bartender, motioning for another drink before you sighed. “And honestly, lately, her father hasn’t been one either.”

“Oh?” Sam lifted his brows.

You grasped your new glass, gently rolling it a bit in your fingers. “Looking into things, I’m sure you’ve noticed.” you brought the glass up to your lips before you watched him motion for another drink, though this time he asked for his usual. You paused. “I need to ask you something.”

He smirked at you, as his tall beer was placed in front of him. “You know I don’t give information away for free.”

You huffed. “And your bar tab isn’t enough?”

He grinned a bit more. “Damn, should have ordered appetizers.” when you gave him a yet another rather irritated look, he laughed softly, then waved his hand. “Alright, alright, what’s on your mind?”

Finishing the whiskey in your glass, you set it on the bar upside down. When the bartender looked at you, you motioned that you were done. Resting your arm on the bar, you hummed thoughtfully, before looking over at him. “What do you know about Overwatch?”

Sam’s brows rose. “Overwatch? You mean the group under The Petras Act, and if you do anything under their name it’s considered a crime?”

You gave a nod of your head, and he chuckled softly, leaning closer to you. “My honest opinion? Good people, trying to do good things, and help the world get some sense of order back into it, considering this Second Omnic Crisis bullshit that appears to be happening.” he leaned back, righting himself in his seat.

You bit the inside of your cheek briefly, before you asked softly. “Would you trust them? If they were to approach you, I mean.”

Sam watched you a moment, then grinned softly, leaning more on the bar with his forearms. “Are you telling me you wanna be a hero Major?”

You smirked. “According to Yumi, I already am one.”

He laughed, and shook his head. “That kid gives you such an ego.” he gave you another sly grin before hefting his large mug. “If I heard they were looking for an old dog like me, I’d jump at the chance.”

You hummed yet again, then laid down cash to pay for drinks. “You can close that tab now.”

“Add one more before you do.” he motioned to the bartender to his beer. The bartender raised a brow, and looked to you for confirmation, which you gave with a nod of your head.

You huffed, and shook your head lightly before shooting Sam a slight glare. “You are such a lush.”

He laughed. “I might be, but then again, you keep buyin’.”

You gave off a soft snort. “Yeah, yeah.”

You left your change on the bar. And after a few more moments with Sam, you rose from your seat, and gently patted his shoulder. “Thanks Sam. I’ll see you when I see you.”

He smiled, leaning back in his seat. “That you will Major, give a hug to the kid for me.”

With that you smiled, giving him a nod, and worked your way out of the bar, pulling your mask back up. You decided to find a hotel for the evening, as you were sure that your Grandparent’s wouldn’t like you dropping by unexpected this late at night.

-==-

You rolled around in bed, huffing softly as you looked about the dingy hotel room. With a groan, you rubbed your eyes then rolled over and frowned at the clock. It was much later than you expected it to be.

“Jesus. They must keep rocks in these mattresses.”

Groaning softly, you swung your legs over the side of the bed, and moved to draw back the curtains, blinking as the midmorning sun filled the room. You made your way to the bathroom, stripped and turned on the shower. As you waited for the temperature to rise, you glanced at yourself in the mirror. Your hand rose to gently pet fingers along the still fresh, and very pink scar over your stump of a limb. You sighed deeply, giving a shake of your head before climbing into the shower. After, you quickly dressed, and checked out of the hotel. Your Grandparents place wasn’t too far, and you let your mind wander a little on your walk there.

Taking a deep breath you approached the front door, ringing the doorbell, only to be surprised as the door shot open the moment it rang, your hand still extended.

“Hai, yes. What do you want? If you are looking—” You watched your Grandmother pause, her eyes widening.

You tugged your mask down around your chin as she let her words trail off, your smile grew as you looked over her surprised face. “Hello Obaasan.”

She said nothing to you for a moment, her surprise changing to more of a blank stare. She huffed and grasped your wrist as you brought it down from pulling down your mask and she tugged you quickly inside. “Ah-HEY!” you staggered into the house, as she shut the door swiftly behind you. 

You stood in the foyer a moment before she shuffled past you, muttering something softly in Japanese that you couldn’t catch, before she paused, and looked to you. “Come in.” With a nod of your head, you took your shoes off, then slowly followed her into the house.

Their house always felt warm, and comforting, smelling like sandalwood and fresh baked goodies. You walked quietly behind her as she made her way to the kitchen, before you took a detour to the living room.

“Who was at the door?” your Grandfather asked from his chair, pipe hanging out of his mouth before he looked up from his book, and saw you. He smiled brightly, quickly putting his pipe and book down, and rose from his seat, and quickly shuffled across to you, wrapping his arms about you tightly. “Welcome home, little dove.” though he paused when his hand pressed your empty sleeve against your right side, his eyes going wide.

“What happened?” he asked softly, looking concerned. “Where is the little miss?”

Your Grandmother reappeared from the kitchen, a tray of snacks and tea in her hands. “You must have much to talk about.” She then mumbled as she looked over you. “You never eat enough. Too thin.”

You couldn’t help but laugh softly as you slowly shrugged off your coat, resting it on the back of the chair, your eyes rising to glance up as your Grandparents gasped, your Grandmother almost dropping the tea pot. You reached out with your hand swiftly, to steady her, a faint smile crossing your features.

“It’s a long story.” You gestured to the seats at the table, and sat down, as your Grandmother began to once again pour tea, though her hands trembled a little.

“We saw you on the news, and we know you wouldn’t harm the little miss, but, what…?” he gestured to you, and frowned more so.

“Sadly with my job, it’s to be expected.” giving him a tender smile, you gently took the tea cup from your Grandmother’s hands. “Honestly, I am surprised something like this did not happen sooner.”

“Where is she?” your Grandmother asked softly, her mouth still turned downward in a frown.

“She’s safe, and as I said, it’s a long story.” you spoke softly, explaining what you had been through, leaving out the some of the gruesome details. Your grandparent’s were quiet the entire time you told your story, only to get a scowling frown from your Grandmother as you told her that you would be heading back to Yumi tomorrow morning.

“Are you ok, little dove?” Your Grandfather asked softly, as your grandmother pushed a few snacks in front of you. You nodded, gently taking a snack from the tray, before he smiled softly. “You look so tired. Stay here tonight. Go rest in your room.”

You hummed and smiled, rising from the table. “Actually, I came to see if my stuffed animals were still here.”

“Oh?”

“For Yumi. She lost hers, I figured one of my friends could keep her company.”

“Ah.” a soft smile played across your Grandmother’s face. “They are still here, but stored. I will get them for you. Go, relax. Dinner will be ready in a few hours. I will call you.”

With a nod, you made your way to what was your old room when you would visit them as a kid. Opening the door you smiled as your room had been taken over by your Grandmother’s quilting. With a sigh, you worked your way over to the small bed, flopping into it, snorting softly as your legs dangled a little off the end. You stared up at the ceiling, laughing quietly to yourself as those silly little glow in the dark stars were still there.

“Somethings never change.”

You rested your arm behind your head as you yawned widely, and sighed. Gently scratching your fingers against your scalp as you mused over everything that had happened the last few weeks and let your eyes close.

You woke with a bit of a start to knocking at the door, before your Grandmother poked her head in. She smiled at you, shaking her head telling you to rest, that she would have things ready for you in the morning. You couldn’t seem to argue as you gave into the sleep that seemed to overwhelm you.

You woke again, just after sunrise, a groan passed your lips as you reached up to rub the sleep from your eyes, pressing your finger to your earpiece shortly after.

_“Hello, Major.”_

“Athena, I’m ready for pickup, I’ll be at the rendezvous point in 2 hours.”

_“Understood Major. Also, Yumi has sent you 4 messages, in the last 5 minutes.”_

“Ah,” You blinked a moment, honestly not surprised that she was up this early, but what did surprise you was that this was the first you’d heard from her. “Thanks Athena, mind reading them to me?”

You swung your form, albeit stiffly to the side of the bed, groaning as you rubbed the back of your neck. You stood slowly, stretching, listening to Athena before asking her to reply to Yumi, telling her you would be back tonight, and you quietly made your way downstairs.

You found your coat sitting in the same place as you had left it, but a large duffle bag rested on the table before it. You glanced up as your Grandmother worked her way from the kitchen, giving you a knowing smile, pointing to the bag.

“Obaasan?”

“Stuffed animal for the little miss.” your Grandmother began. “And somethings from your father that I had found. Old records and things. Coffee before you leave?”

You gave her a grateful nod and gently took the warm mug into your hand. “Tell Ojiisan I’ll miss him, and I’ll visit again soon.”

She nodded gently. “Be careful little dove, and bring the miss with you on your next visit.” She then moved to help you put on your coat as you had finished your coffee, and gently patted your shoulder. “And make sure you visit sooner, than later. We worry.”

“I know, and I know Ojiisan will be upset I didn’t see him to say goodbye.”

“He’ll get over it.”

You smiled softly, and slung the duffle over your shoulder, grunting a little at the surprising weight. “Thank you, Oh, I promised I’d bring back—”

“There’s three dozen in a container in your bag.” She grinned then, turning to head back into the kitchen. “Make sure you give her at least a few before you eat the rest.”

-==-


	6. Chapter 6

You made your way back to your quarters, throwing your duffle bag onto your small desk. With a groan and a roll of your shoulder you opened the bag, then paused, smirking as you gently brought out your very well loved teddy bear.

“Hey Rux.”

You could hear Yumi talking to someone in the hall as you turned and pushed the button to let the door slide open. She paused, then squealed. “Major!”

She rushed forward, and practically tackled you about your middle, causing you to grunt as you took a step back. You broke out into soft laughter as you gently wrapped your arm about her.

“I missed you Major, thank you for coming back.” she nuzzled into your abdomen, sniffling a little.

“I’m home, Yumi,” You spoke softly and smiled, gently nudging her with your arm. “Come on love, don’t cry. I have something for you.”

She blinked up at you, taking a step back as you moved to hold your stuffed teddy bear in front of her. She gasped and giggled as you nudged the bear gently into her arms. She nuzzled into it, humming. “Mnn, smells like Obaasan’s house.”

You smiled. “This, is Rux. He was my friend when I was a kid, Obaasan and I think he’ll be a good friend for you too.”

She giggled again, and nuzzled her face into the bear again, smiling up at you. “He’s yours?! Ah, I love him Major!”

You laughed and gently rested your hand on top of her head before glancing up at who Yumi had been talking to, not surprised to see Angela, as you gave her a soft smile. “Hello Dr. Zeigler.”

“Major, glad to have you back.” She spoke softly, her head tilting slightly. “Am I allowed to assume that you are going to go through with your replacements?” she asked quietly, her brow rising a little.

You gave her a gentle nod of your head. “I am.”

She smiled. “Ausgezeichnet!” she clapped her hands together. “Mind if I look at how you’re healing before I have you come to the infirmary for measurements and more adjustments in the designs?”

You gave a shrug of your good shoulder and moved away from Yumi, her hand snapped up to cling to your coat. You gently petted your fingers through her hair before you smiled. “I’m staying here, love.” she gave a gentle nod of her head as a soft whimper passed her lips as she slowly let go, you then moved to the desk, turning the chair about. “Yumi, can you help me?”

She nodded, though you couldn’t help but grin as she never let go of Rux. Reaching into your pocket, you set the device from Sam on your desk and gently shrugged off your coat, chuckling as it flopped over Yumi’s head causing her to squeal.  With a grunt at your laughter, she pulled your coat off her head then stuck out her lower lip in a bit of a pout, and moved to rest your coat on the bed, climbing up shortly after. She settled on the edge, lightly bouncing Rux on her lap a moment before she wrapped her arms about him tightly, giving off a soft content sigh as she nuzzled her face into the back of his head.

You smiled as you took as seat in the chair, turning your head to look back over your shoulder. “Go ahead Doc, my Grandparents sent somethings along that I’m going to look through while you work if you don’t mind?”

Angela worked her way over to you, smiling as she shook her head. “Not at all.” She smiled, and kneeled down a bit at your side as you thumbed your way through the items in the duffel. You frowned a little bit as you took out an old manila folder and rested on your lap, your eyes glancing over the documents as you flipped through it.

Angela paused in her inspection of your scar, to glance at the folder on your lap, raising a brow. “What are those if I may ask?”

You hummed. “Old files from my Father I guess. My grandmother had said she found them. I’m guessing some of these are just his old files from when he was in the military. I’m surprised they’re paper copies.” You moved to rest the folder on your desk.

You gave a shrug of your shoulder as Angela continued to look over your damaged one, a hum passed your lips as you slipped your lower lip between your teeth to try to stop yourself from shivering as Angela petted her fingers along your stump, cursing mentally at yourself as you felt heat rush across your face.

Fumbling a bit as you reached into the bag you pulled out a flat jewelry box, setting it on your lap to prop it open. You gave off a soft gasp, causing Angela to pause and go wide eyed as she noticed the slight tears in your eyes as your fingers gently petted against the silver bars in the box.

“Did I hurt you?”

You blinked then shook your head, as you reached up, petting your fingers against the corner of your eye to catch a stray tear that threatened to fall. “No, you didn’t.”

She then noticed the box on your lap, and stood upright. “Your fathers?”

“Yeah. He was a First Lieutenant before having to retire. He always said he was a weak man.” You paused, pressing your lips together in a flat line. “At the time, I thought it was something he meant about his character, not his body.”

You gave off another thoughtful noise as you rested that box on your desk, snapping it shut. “We never had a funeral for him. We just kinda, cremated him and moved on. I guess I’m still in the process of moving forward.” You mumbled before grasping that device from Sam, rotating it a bit in your fingers, only to wince as Angela guided you to roll your bad shoulder.

“Ah!” you hissed through your teeth. “Ok, that hurt.” You noticed that Yumi had jumped off the bed, and was resting her hand on your thigh, her face showing concern at your outburst. You smiled. “I’m ok.”

Angela blinked, then frowned, resting her hand back on your right shoulder. “When you move this way?” she had you repeat the action, and once more you winced. “Ah. I will make sure to take care of that.”

You gave a nod of your head before she glanced to the device in your fingers. “What’s that?”

“Information, just have to figure out how to get it off this device.”

_“I could assist you with that, Major.”_

You blinked, then smirked a little. “Athena, is there any sort of, privacy filter on you?”

_“Of course, Major.”_

You chuckled. “Do you just continually eavesdrop then?”

_“No, but It is my duty to keep an eye on you, metaphorically speaking.”_

You grinned. “Huh. Kinda sassy aren’t you?”

_“You’ll come to learn much more about me the longer you are here, Major.”_

You chuckled softly, and looked to Angela. “She always like this?”

Angela smiled, and rolled her eyes at you. “Do you always argue with A.I.’s?”

You huffed a little, and smiled. “Alright then Athena, how can I get you to help me with this data? Should I come to Winston’s lab?”

_“There’s an access port in each conference room. I can assist you with uploading the data there. You can use Yumi’s holopad after.”_

“And, who can access this data if you upload it?” You raised an eyebrow.

_“Every agent gains a set of privacy protocols. If you want no one to see it, no one will. Except the Senior Agents, as they have the ability to override data privacy protocols.”_

You nodded. “Fair enough.”

_“There’s also personal space privacy protocols. Those cannot be overridden unless there is a medical emergency.”_

“Good to know.” You smiled softly then blinked up as Angela gently patted you on your good shoulder.

“Come to the infirmary when you’re ready.” Angela smiled brightly then waved to Yumi as she left your quarters. “See you later, Yumi.”

Yumi looked up and smiled softly, giving a gentle wave of her hand. You rolled the device from Sam in your fingers once more before placing it on your desk. You gently reached into your duffle again, pulling out a rather heavy round container. Yumi’s eyes instantly lit up, and you grinned.

“You can have one now, then one after dinner.”

“Wait, that’s only two!”

“Obaasan said I had to share, and she did say I only had to share a few…”

“But, that’s only two! What are you going to do with the rest?!”

“Eat them.” You looked at her as seriously as you could manage before you broke out into laughter at her as she puffed up her cheeks into a pout at being denied Obaasan’s snickerdoodles.

“Dammit, Major, You’re so not fair!”

You blinked. “Excuse you. Language, young miss.”

She blushed, biting her lower lip, causing you to snort out a soft laugh.

“I suppose you have heard me say worse.” You gently rested your hand on top of her head. “However, if I hear you repeating other curse words, you and your mouth are going to get very well acquainted with liquid soap.”

-==-

You once again rolled your shoulder, then extended your arm. Your brow lifted gently as you looked to Angela, her eyes watching your every movement. You curled your fingers inward, then rotated your hand, bringing the metal palm up before you uncurled them again, and held it flat.

“Wunderbar.” Angela said with a smile.

“It’s just, it’s strange.” You muttered.

“How so? Does it hurt?”

You shook your head gently, humming softly. “No, it doesn’t hurt. I just…” You worried your lower lip, thinking on how to word things. “I just didn’t expect to have sensations from it, like my sense of touch is a little bit dulled?  It’s so odd.”

“It’s a bit like phantom limb.” She smiled, and gently patted your new arm, you blinked as you could feel the warmth of her hand against your prosthetic. “You’ll get used to it in time. Now then, what have I told you about keeping your eye closed?”

You huffed a little then opened your left eye. You then blinked, and shook your head a little. “Mnn.”

“Still dizzy?” Angela studied your reaction, her eyes glancing back and forth between your own.

You gave a nod of your head. “Yeah. It’s a bit, disorienting, worse when the tactical mode is activated.”

Angela smiled. “We can make some adjustments. The disorientation will pass in time, but you need to learn to keep it open.”

“Fine, as you wish, Doc.” You said with a grin as she scoffed at you, then chuckled. You looked down at your new arm, curling your right hand into a fist, before letting it relax once more.

“How has Yumi been?” Angela suddenly asked, as you glanced over to her as she moved her fingers deftly about her holopad. “Has she been feeling less tired?”

You smiled, nodding your head. “Yeah, seems she’s getting used to her medication now. I can’t thank you enough for that, really.”

Angela smiled more. “Well, I couldn’t leave her to have a panic attack when you are going to be gone Major. And I know that most of the agents here are not well suited to handle people suffering from a panic attack, especially a child.”

You hummed in agreement, a soft chuckle passing your lips as you remember the absolutely screaming panic of Jamison as he tried to console Yumi, after one of his pranks with one of his bombs, accidentally set her off. _“Hooley dooley! She’s a screamer!”_

“Had I known Jamison was a bomb expert of sorts,” you huffed out a soft laugh. “I probably wouldn’t have let her near him for a while, and eased her into the fact that there would always be an explosion coming from somewhere.”

Angela chuckled. “He means well with her though.”

You shrugged your shoulders and smiled. “I suppose there is that, they’ve grown close, almost like best friends.” You blinked, slowly at your own words. “Best friends that cause trouble, which means I had better go check on those two.”

Angela laughed as you smiled, and you hopped down off the examining table.

“Major, now that you’ve recovered enough, you’ll be going on a mission soon. You’ll want to report to Soldier, he’ll brief you.”

“Thanks Doc,” you smiled softly. “For everything.”

She gave you a nod, as you turned to leave the infirmary. You paused in the hall, your eyes wide as an explosion went off somewhere within the base, and a squeal of giggles filled the air. You slowly facepalmed as you realized the giggles were coming from Jamison, and Yumi. With a soft grumble you took off running down the hallway, as you shouted.

“I swear, I’m going to put you two on a time out!”

-==-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> Ausgezeichnet - Excellent  
> Wunderbar - Wonderful
> 
> Wugh. Ok, this chapter, I'm not sure what to make of it. It's fluff. And I had such a hard time getting this one to behave. I promise the next chapter will be better. Heh.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

You walked into a conference room not far from your quarters, gently turning the device from Sam within your fingers. Pressing your prosthetic fingers against the glass surface of the conference table, you paused briefly, you were still surprised those soft pads on your new fingers actually worked against the touchscreens glass. With a shake of your head, you plugged in the device, and leaned back, crossing your arms.

“Alright Athena, can you upload this and lock it down?”

_ “Of course Major, I will encrypt it for you. Please provide me with a voice password to create your personal data privacy protocol.” _

You hummed softly. “Rux mikami zero nine.”

_ “Confirmation, rucks mikami zero nine, Password set Major, your security protocols are now in place, you can grant access to anyone with this voice password. But remember, the senior agents can override.” _

“Understood.” You smiled to yourself then tilted your head when you heard a soft beep.

_ ”All data has been uploaded, I am sending the data to Yumi’s holopad. You’ll be able to access the data there.” _

“Thanks Athena.” 

You snatched the device back, and worked your way quickly back to your quarters, fetching Yumi’s holopad from the desk where she left it, before you paused.

“Yumi...?”

_ “She is currently with Zenyatta and Genji, in the area they use for meditation, Major. Do you need her to return to your quarters?” _

“Ah, No thank you, Athena.” You flicked your fingers against the holopad and took a seat on the edge of the bed.

“Ok Sam,” you muttered softly. “Show me how good you  _ really  _ are.”

You began to glance over the intel that he had gathered for you, humming as you were slightly impressed with the amount of data he had actually pulled together. You glanced through the folders of photos, before pausing, noticing the date.

“Hmn, Yumi and I were still at the compound then…” 

You moved your hand to zoom in on one shot in particular, your brow furrowing as you studied it. The photo was of the Prime Minister shaking hands with someone at a café, but what threw you off was that there was no guard detail with him. 

You huffed. “Why the hell would you go out in public and not be guarded?” you frowned lightly. “...or you were, but not by us.” you muttered softly as you clenched your jaw.

You scanned all about the photo, zooming in here and there to see if the guards were hiding in plain sight, but you couldn’t find any of the familiar faces of his normal guards anywhere. You loaded a video of the security camera near the café and watched as the Prime Minister arrived, alone, waited only a few moments before the person from the image arrived, who then took a seat with their back to the camera. You zoomed in on the video, and scowled, noticing that the individual did not once turn to face the camera. They knew the camera was there.

You watched a few more videos, finding other days where the same thing occurred. He would arrive, his counterpart would join him, never once revealing their face, and never once did you notice any of his usual bodyguards. 

“What in the hell are you doing, Mikami?” you mumbled.

“I was with Genji and Zenyatta, Major.”

You blinked up from the holopad, surprised to see Yumi at the door to your quarters, who was shuffling a bit back and forth on her feet. You smiled then, closing the windows you had open on the holopad, pushing the small icon to lock them down, before you motioned for her to come closer, setting it back on your desk. 

“I didn’t mean you, love.” 

She frowned a bit as she approached, keeping Rux under her arm as you gently drew her up onto your lap. 

“Did Dad do something bad?”

You hummed, and reached up, petting your fingers through her hair a little. “I’m trying to find out.” 

“Major?” she looked up at you, her lower lip quivering a little. “Am I bad person?”

You raised a brow as you looked to her, surprised. “What?! No...” You frowned, and gently drew her closer to your chest, so you could gently nuzzle your nose against her forehead as you always did to calm her. “Why do you think that, love?”

She fidgeted, and moved Rux from her side to her chest, her arms wrapping about him tightly.

“Dad was so angry before we ran away...he’s always mad at me lately.” She sniffled, as tears started to run down her cheeks. “Did I do s-something bad, Major? Is it because I’ve been bad he hasn’t c-come to see me? Does he not love me anymore?” 

You went wide eyed, before you sighed softly, moving to gently cup her cheek, using the soft pad of your thumb to wipe away her tears. 

“You’ve done nothing wrong, and I know he loves you.” You frowned as you gently wrapped an arm about her, rubbing her back soothingly as she rested her head against your shoulder.

“You are not a bad person. You never have been, and  _ never  _ will be. I think your dad is in trouble though, so Overwatch, and I are going to help him.”

“You are?” 

You kissed the top of her head softly. “We are.”

She lifted her head, sniffling softly before she gently clutched your shirt front. “Major...I miss him.” 

“I know, love.” You spoke softly, as she once more rested against you, your form swaying lightly as you gently rocked her back and forth. “I know...”

-==-

You glared at Jamison, before giving a huff. “Look, you and the others are going to keep an eye on her while I’m gone.  _ IF _ I hear you were playing with bombs again―”

Jamison giggled. “Ooh! Right! No worries Major!”

You frowned and leaned closer to the junker, huffing softly into his ear, your voice just loud enough for him to hear. “I’m being serious Jamie. I will kick your ass from here to the ends of the earth if you end up getting her hurt.”

“Major!” He leaned back, looking shaken a bit as he coughed, waving his hand in front of you to try to distract you and hide his sudden flush of color that crossed across his cheeks before he laughed. “I wouldn’t hurt the little Sheila ever! Swear on me life!”

You crossed your arms, letting your eyes narrow at him before you looked up at Mako. “Is he trustworthy?”

Jamison looked offended, giving off a snort before Mako’s deep rumbling voice, muffled by his gas mask reached your ears as he looked to his friend. “Try and stay out of trouble for once.”

“I’ll be on me best behavior!”

“Me too!” Yumi exclaimed with a giggle before raising her hands in the air.

You groaned a little, a smile pulling at the corners of your mouth. “That means nothing but trouble. I’m sorry, Mako.”

He shrugged, and leaned down with a grunt, gently scooping Yumi up into his arms, causing her to squeal and giggle softly as she clung to his shoulder. You moved closer, and reached up, gently tapping her on the nose. “Be good.” 

She huffed a little, then smiled. “Okay,” She reached out and bent down, gently petting her fingers through your hair, causing you to chuckle. “Come home soon, Major.”

You smiled brightly, “Promise.” 

Watching the three of them wandered off a moment, you eventually turned about, heading towards the room you were told to report to for briefing, only to feel a heavy slap on your back, causing you to stumble forward a little. 

“Ah-!”

“Howdy!”

You coughed a little, as you righted yourself, before giving him a nod of your head as he fell into step next to you.  “Jesse.”

“You lookin’ forward to going on a mission?” 

You shrugged your shoulders. “I guess? Been ages since I was out in the field though.”

He seemed to grin, slapping his hand on top of your shoulder. “Well then, I reckon I get to see what kind of a shot you are then.”

You scoffed. “You’ve seen me at the range, Cowboy.” 

“Yeah, well, I still say you’re a lucky shot only with that pistol o’ yours.”

“Whatever. I am still getting the feel of that rifle, give me a break that I’m not as accurate with it as you Deadeye.”  You frowned, remembering as he took your rifle from you, and quite literally obliterated the target, dead center.

He laughed. “Right. Weren’t you assigned something similar as standard issue when you were in the military?”

You shook your head. “No, the rifles we were assigned during my tour were much different, plus, as I said, I’m rusty. Been ages since I was out in the field with that kinda gear. Heh, I fear I’ve been out of the game almost too long.”

He scoffed. “You don’t seem that out of the game with that little ‘un you keep about.”

“That’s different.” A soft chuckle passed your lips as you turned to enter the briefing room.

“How ya figure?”

“Well…” You began. “Protecting a child, compared to protecting your squad mates is a totally different thing.” You grinned. “Unless you’re finally admitting that you’re childish, and I’m going to have to protect you.”

He gave a snort as he moved to the table in the room, pulling out a chair. “I am not childish!”

You smirked, taking a seat. “Says the one that’s suddenly defensive.” 

Jesse started to grin. “Listen Major, you’re gonna have to keep a closer eye on that kid o’ yours, cause she isn’t that much of a kid anymore.”

You blinked slowly at him. “What?” before frowning a little, your eyes narrowing. “What do you mean? She’s still a kid, she’s nine.”

He chuckled. “Well yeah, age wise, but that kid's got a brain of a teenager.”

Your eyes narrowed a little. “Just what are you getting at?” 

You tilted your head nodding in greeting to Soldier and Zenyatta they entered the room. Zenyatta took up the space next to you, hovering almost silently before his head tilted in your direction. 

“She is, very mature for her age.” He remarked. 

“Mature?” You blinked, slowly, then glared at McCree. “Alright Cowboy, Spill it!”

“She’s been, teachin’ me a few things.” He grinned mischievously.

You blinked slowly, your brows shooting up almost to your hairline, causing him to chuckle as your eyes met his. 

“ _ Jesse _ ...”

“Easy,” he laughed. “She’s been teaching me ‘bout the birds and the bees.”

Your eyes went wide. “Teaching you what?!”

The others erupted into laughter again as you gave off another sigh, a playful smile pulling at the corners of your mouth as you shook your head, glancing about at your teammates, surprised to hear all of them laughing. 

“The internet has been her playground.” Zenyatta remarked.

“That little shit.” you scoffed, shaking your head gently. “Alright, this was not how I expected this to start out, and Athena, how could you let her look up that stuff?”

_ “You did not ask me to put any restrictions on her access, Major.” _

Your jaw fell open at Athena’s sarcasm, and you could have sworn, if she had a persona, she’d be giving you the biggest cheeky grin.

Jesse chuckled. “That kid is gonna hate me for telling you.”

“And just when were you going to tell me?”

“I figure, when she got past the stuff I already knew.”

“Past the―” you huffed, and sighed, resting your chin in your hand. “Some role model you are, Cowboy.” You couldn’t help the playful grin that suddenly played across your features. “Are you looking for tips? Afraid you’re boring in bed?”

His brows shot up as he grinned, moving his cigar from one corner of his mouth, to the other. “Would you like to find out if I am boring or not, Major?”

You scoffed softly. “How about we just say you are, and we leave it at that.” 

“Hey!”

“Do me a favor, Athena?”

_ “Yes Major?” _

“Restrict Yumi’s internet access for the next month and tell her we’re going to have a little talk when I get back.”

-==-

You frowned as you glanced up at the semi-intact, old office building in front of you. You felt a shiver run down your spine before you darted into it, following Soldier in as your party split off into two groups, each team taking a set of stairs at either end of the building. 

Of all the places to have to confront Talon. Were they still here because they were looking for you and Yumi?

You closed your left eye a moment, causing the data feed of your new eye to change from detecting your teammates and their current medical status, to the feature that you had designed with Symmetra, which was a form of Sonar Location. 

You had learned, that everything gave off a signature of sound, be it sound it emitted from a speaker, or the way power would give off a frequent hum as it traveled through a device. 

Glancing upwards you paused, taking a deep breath through your nose as you rested your hand against the wall, forcing yourself to stay upright as you wobbled on your feet slightly. Shaking your head to clear it from the sudden dizzy spell you huffed as you climbed up the rest of the stairs and paused at the landing to motion to Soldier that you were continuing on. With a nod, you bounded up the rest of the stairs, your eyes narrowing as you glanced up and down, reading signatures on multiple floors. 

You huffed as you stopped outside the doorway on the top floor, bending over slightly as you tried to keep your stomach from emptying its contents right there on the floor from how queasy you felt with how the room spun. These dizzy spells were slowing you down, and you made a mental note to talk with Symmetra when you got back.

Slowly, you reached up and turned on your communicator.

“Multiple targets, data incoming.” You kept your voice soft as you paused, watching the small meter at the edge of your vision climb upwards, confirming the uplink to your teammates. 

“The loudest signature is on this floor...” you then groaned softly. “Mmnn, I can’t keep feeding you that data for long...”

“Major, are you in pain?” Zenyatta’s voice quietly came across your earpiece.

“No, just...dizzy.” You took another deep breath through your nose, and huffed. “It only happens when I use the sonar, it’s a bit overbearing yet…”

“Use it sparingly then, Major.” Soldier instructed.

“Yes, Sir.”

You slinked your way down the hallway, your rifle pressed tight to your shoulder as you scanned each empty room you worked past, and you couldn’t help but scowl lightly as you continued towards the center of the hall. Your sonar had proven that the loudest signatures were coming from one of the largest rooms in the hall, but you weren’t going to take any chances. 

Pressing your back to the wall outside that large room, you tilted your head, hearing a soft consistent hum, before you took a deep breath, and let your rifle fall from your hands into it’s sling at your side. As much as you hated to admit it, Jesse was right, you were much more accurate with your sidearm.

Leaning just enough past the door jam, you took a quick peek into the room, before leaning back. You shut your eyes a moment remembering the layout. 

A good sized generator was close to the door, you figured it was large enough for you to crouch down behind. Taking another quick glance, you noticed three people towards the back of the room, their backs to you. 

“Don’t attack until I give the word.” Soldier’s voice once more rumbled in your ear.

Biting your lower lip, you crouched down, and slunk your way in, pressing your back against that generator. You glanced up briefly to the open door you came from before taking a deep breath. 

You scowled as you kept your back tight against that generator, before bringing your pistol up close to your face, flicking off the safety. You moved just enough to be able to peek out around it, as you waited for the go ahead, your head tilting slightly as you happened to catch part of their conversation.

“...once we get that kid, this will be easier.”

“Far as I’ve heard they’re going to bring her here in the next day or so, I’m surprised Overwatch is that dumb that they haven’t noticed yet.”

Your eyes went wide, and you bit your lip to stop the gasp that threatened to escape. Kid?! Did they mean Yumi? You leaned out just a bit further, trying to catch a bit more of their conversation over the soft constant hum of the generator.

“They’re too distracted with the recall, If they haven’t noticed by now, they’re not going to.”

You frowned deeply, whispering into your earpiece. “Three agents. They’re planning something at Gibraltar.”

“What do ya mean, planning somethin’?”

“They’re talkative. They’re planning to do something with  _ the kid _ , something we haven’t noticed.”

Your com was silent a moment. “Base knows Major.”

You took a deep breath. “Thank you, Sir.” you adjusted the grip on your pistol. 

The talon agents shared a chuckle, before you heard Soldier’s voice ring in your ear. 

“Take them out.”

With a grunt you rose up to your feet, and took aim, “Sorry,” the agents froze, and turned to look at you, surprised. “But the kid won’t be coming with you.” 

You pulled the trigger, a satisfied smirk playing across your face as you watched the head of the agent snap backwards, blood splattering over the monitor behind her. 

You ducked back behind that generator as their bullets sailed over your head, and into the metal behind you, and instinctively you brought your prosthetic arm up to shield your head. You gritted your teeth, hoping they couldn’t shoot through it. 

With a huff, you holstered your sidearm, and grasped your rifle back into your hands. Giving off a grunt you rose to your feet, and fired in their direction, managing to get lucky with a few rounds, noticing as the agent rocked backwards and drop his weapon as he fell to the floor. 

With a shout, the last agent rose and started shooting wildly. “Son of a--!” You cowered back down behind the generator, before you spoke into your earpiece.

“One agent dead, the other slightly incapacitated.” you huffed curling up a bit more as bullets flew over head. “...and one left to piss me off.”

You heard Jesse chuckle, then grunt. “I told you to practice with your rifle more, Major.”

“Shut it Cowboy, I―nngh!” 

You cried out as a bullet just grazed your left shoulder, spraying blood into your face. You went wide eyed a moment before you scoffed at yourself, crouching down further as you chided  yourself at how you cried out in surprise. With a soft grunt you placed your prosthetic hand over your bleeding shoulder.

“Tch, Bastard.” 

“Major you alright?!” Jesse called to you over the com, concerned. “Hold tight, we’re comin’!”

“I’m fine, it’s not bad, just--” you heard a soft hissing noise behind you, and a distinctive ping. The hiss turned into a slowly increasing whistle, much like a whistling tea pot. Your eyes went wide. “--Shit!”

You rushed to your feet, darting for the door when the blast of the explosion behind you sent you sailing through the open doorway and out in the hall. You twisted your form, sort of curling in on yourself to try to protect yourself from the blast as much as possible as your back struck the wall in the hallway causing the wind to be knocked out of you. 

You fell to the floor in a grunting heap, as your ears rung loudly from the blast. You tried to open your eyes only to have the room spin, causing you to bite the inside of your cheek and screw them back shut. Slowly you tried to right yourself, but you felt something hot press against your left arm, burning you through your sleeve. With a hiss you tried to draw your arm back, only to feel that heat fall against your face and slowly creep down your neck. 

With a disoriented cry, you rotated your shoulders enough to bring your prosthetic hand up, and start to push at that heavy object, only to cry out again as that burning feeling increased.

“Major!” 

“H-here…” you called out, hissing at the pain in your face.

“Hold on. McCree, get the other side.”

“Right.”

You gave off a pained filled gasp as that heavy object was lifted off you, and tossed to the floor with a bang. You coughed once and tried to right yourself, keeping your eyes shut a moment longer before you no longer felt pain.

“Stay still, Major. I am healing you.”

You felt a pair of hands gently grab your arms, helping you to sit upright. Groaning softly you slowly let your eyes flutter open, only to be met by the glowing red of Soldiers visor. 

“You alright, Kid?”

Giving a gentle nod of your head, you huffed a little, then groaned softly. “T-think so...”

“Remind me never to piss you off, Major.” McCree mumbled as he walked out from the room that you had come flying from. “They won’t be getting up anytime soon.”

You smirked a bit, your back resting against the wall behind you, before you hissed as Zenyatta touched your left arm. 

“Chemical burns. Try not to move Major. Allow me to try to get some of this off of you.” Zenyatta’s hands moved gently, and slowly across your face, and arm. “I will make sure you do not suffer any more pain or injury.”

Wincing slightly as Zenyatta’s fingers lightly brushed against your burned skin, you blinked up at McCree.

“Anything on those holo screens in there?” 

He shrugged his shoulders. “No power, grabbed one of ‘um.” he held up the halo pad in his hand. “Athena should be able to pull somethin’ off it.” 

You nodded, wincing slightly as Zenyatta gently brushed his fingers against your arm, sweeping the chemical off your sleeve and your now exposed skin as it had eaten through the fabric. You hummed a moment, looking down at your arms, before you smirked up at Soldier. 

“You can let go, Sir.”

He withdrew his hands quickly, and you couldn’t help but chuckle as you noticed his ears turned a bit pink. You coughed a little, and his hand went back to your prothstetic one. 

“Think you can stand, Major?”

“Y-yeah, think so…” You muttered as you glanced to Zenyatta and gave a nod, pushing your hand to the floor you rose to your feet with his help, you leaned back against the wall behind you, as you took a deep breath.

“Let’s go. McCree, lead the way. And watch it, we might have company.” 

Jesse nodded, drawing his peacekeeper as he started down the hall, Zenyatta moved to follow right behind him. Soldier then moved closer to you, draping your prosthetic arm over his shoulders, and wrapped an arm about your back.

“Lean on me Kid, let’s get you back home.”

-==-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, thank you so much for being a bit patient with me as I seemed to have suffer from what could only be described as the biggest writer's block with something I have ever suffered from. 
> 
> If you're still here after that long wait, I hope that this doesn't disappoint. I may still come back and edit this a little here and there, I'm still not happy with it... 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
